Daughter of Death
by Merope-Phoenix-Riddle-Black
Summary: What if Tom Riddle and Bellatrix had a child, ay I know you have all been wondering I am just about to make those curious wonderings come true, I'm not to good at a summarys so just read man... rated T for future happenings.
1. Prologue

**Have you ever thought about all of the what ifs? in Harry potter.  
>What if Lilly and James never died?<br>What if Neville was the chosen one?  
>What if Harry was placed in slytherin?<br>or how about.  
>What if Voldemort and Bellatrix had a child? what impact would that have on the story what would change? who would die? who would live?...<br>**  
>The world was a cold and dark place ever since the dark lord had taken over, there was a certain chill around the streets, nobody felt safe, nobody was safe.<p>

"knock","Knock" a pale handsome young man tapped on a large wooden door with a cold shaky hand,the other was clasped tightly to his wand, which was currently placed at another mans throat,  
>"m-master I have found him, the traitor." the young man stuttered.<br>" aha Lucius good, Bring him in" sharp cold voice echoed through the whole room.  
>Lucius Malfoy walked proudly into the room holding a struggling scruffy black haired man, walking closely past Bellatrix<br>and giving her a cocky look, she would no longer be the dark lords favorite he would, especially now he had caught Black.  
>"well isn't this just divine, Regulus, I believe you have something that belongs to me" Lord Voldemort reached out his hand waiting.<br>Expecting to receive his locket back that Regulus had foolishly tried to take and destroy, but instead, Black spat into his hand.  
>"YOU DARE?" Lord Voldemort hissed silently but violent enough to make Black flinch back in fear, but not for long soon Black had picked his courage back up and snarled "you dared to kill her, why so surprised? I was always bound to get revenge"<br>"Tried to get revenge, Regulus, my dear cousin, let us not forget you failed, miserably so, I am sure you made your filthy Blood traitor wife so very proud" Bellatrix Hissed cruelly.  
>"Bella you are no cousin of mine, and my wife is not just a blood traitor she was a-" Black would have carried on had Bellatrix not cut in.<br>"-she _was_ just a Blood traitor, let us also not forget that she is dead, I remember her death well, her cries of pain when she was hit by crucio, oh she screamed for you, you know, Regulus, please help me, help me Regulus" Bellatrix mimicked  
>"it got louder especially when I cut her, her filthy blood poured across the floor, it was a pain to clean of mightn't I just add. and then when master finally finished her off she fell like a tonne of bricks, and-" Bellatrix taunted but speaking with passion as though she received physical pleasure from the death of Katrina Black, she sounded as though she was ready to carry on had voldemort not hushed her,<br>"That will do Bella" he said fondly " I think he has heard enough I think we should just get down to business" lord Voldemort lifted his hand out once again.  
>"No" Regulus said bravely obviously hearing how the love of his life had died made him no longer care weather he lived or died.<br>"Now , Now Regulus lets not be hasty, surely ... Katrina wouldn't want you to die..." through out he had to pause to remember the name of the woman he had killed.  
>"No, I will not give it to you" Regulus stuck by his word .<br>"Very well, I have already tried to warn you, you refused, so now you will die" Lord Voldemort spoke somewhat sad that he had to kill a friend, He slowly lifted up his wand and opened his mouth.  
>" avada-keda-" Lord Voldemort started lazily but was interrupted by Black.<br>" I have always felt sorry for you Thomas, you will never feel love, never have a child, and nobody will ever love you, why? because you are a freak of nature."  
>" AVADA-KEDAVRA!" this time Lord Voldemort shouted the words he was furious, how dare he, Regulus, speak to him that way, what did he mean nobody would love him,<br>all things considered Voldemort thought he was rather an attractive fella, he has been told he was attractive, all of the girls in his school days used to swoon at his feet  
>but one of the things that he said stuck with him a child, a son to follow on the legacy, if something were to happen to him, not likely, but he still fancied himself<br>being a father to raise somebody the same way as him the correct way, He thought through this for some time before he realized there was a room of his people waiting  
>to be instructed things to do.<br>"That is all, Lucius good job, you may depart,Grey-back go terrorize some muggle children or something Dolohov go join him, Crabbe, Goyle find somewhere to put Regulus,  
>I know send him to his mothers house, that sounds like fun, and the rest of you go back to your usual doings, apart from, ah Bellatrix you will do ..."<p>

**Thank you for reading, I deeply recommend that you review the story with your kind comments, but if they are mean comments I will send my goons on you, yeah I think I have settled this nicely all errors on this are because I don't have word, if I get at least one review I will post the nest chapter.**


	2. The story Begins

**Hello friend welcome to chapter 2 of Merope phoenix Riddle (-Black), **

**I only own a few of the characters, **

**and the main plot is owned by J.K ROWLING,**

**but if i have found out that you have pinched any of my characters,**

**i will hunt you down and eat you, MI5 owe me a favor so believe me i have the knoledge to do that !**

"_The love Between a mother and her child has no end_

_even if it takes Death for that to become clear ... "_

*FADUMPH* went Nymphadora as she fell into Phoenix's room, startling her so much that she gasped awake,

" Wakey, wakey, Phoee, we have to get to Kings Cross before the gateway shuts, which is in about 30 minuets ! " said Nymph as she got up from the dusty wooden floor wiping her trousers clean,

" What " Phoenix yelped, and ran out of bed, and started to search for a clean pair of socks, she had slept in her clothes knowing that she was likely to over sleep, she found a pair that seemed relatively clean, all of her clothes were packed for Hogwarts, sniffed them, and then pulled them onto her feet, slipped on her scarlet Dc Martins, and then crashed down stairs to where her parents were eating burnt toast.

" About time Phoee, we have been up and waiting for about 2 hours. " grumbled Her dad, Ted,

" Well you could have woken me " said Phoenix as she spread jam onto her share of toast, stuffed it into her mouth and then

followed her mum, dad, and Nymph outside to where they kept the old jeep, hopped into the back seat of the car, and stuffed her

mp3 headphones into her ears and blasted "The Cure" for the whole 15 min car journey, she had issues with interacting with other people, apart from her parents, and Nymph of course, because as soon as her name is known to the other person the conversation topics suddenly become rather limited, she had seen it many times the fear and accusations in their eyes, after all she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort,

People always automatically assume that because her parents were evil and hated Muggles, that she would be evil and hate muggles,

The evil she could feel, every day, all day, tugging and pulling at her insides, but with such evil comes great power, but she didn't know how to control it, every now and then she would let her anger get the best of her, her hair flowing, eyes yellow, she could never control what happened next, it was never good, Nymphadora would usually grab her around the waist and shake her out of it, it kind of worked.

Once they had arrived at the train station they had to sprint over to platform 9, when they arrived at the barrier, they saw that they were not the only ones who were late, a rather large gathering of redheads were chatting.

" Fred, your next " said a rather plump ginger lady,

" I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy " Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

" Sorry, George, dear "

" only joking, I am Fred," Said the boy and then disappeared through the barrier followed by his twin shouting him to hurry up, soon the bundle of gingers and a short nerdy looking black haired child all went through, once they had gone through the barrier, they shared quick fare wells, and empty promises to write, and then phoenix grabbed her rather large red suitcase, and heaved it onto the scarlet steam engine, with just moments to shut the door before the train started, she moved up and down the carriages, multiple times, in a search for empty seats, but soon came to the conclusion that she would have to make awkward conversation, she came to the closest carriage she could find, checked inside to discover it was the nerdy

black haired child, and the shortest of the male ginger children, Phoenix cleared her throat, and they both stared at her.

" Everywhere else is full you don't mind do you ... ?" asked Phoenix in the most cheery voice she could sound.

" Nope" said the ginger boy as he moved his bag off the seat so that she could sit down,

" The names Ron, Ron Weasley " Said the red headed boy lifting out his hand,

" My names , Phoenix , ah, Phoenix Black " she said taking his hand, they would know sooner or later that wasn't the whole truth.

" And you ? " She said shaking her head towards the black haired child,

" I'm Harry, Harry Potter " He mumbled, Phoenix felt her mouth pop open in shock, he definitely can't know who she was.

" Are you really Harry Potter? " Ron gasped and glanced at Phoenix, she realized her mouth was still popped open like a fish, Harry Nodded.

" Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, " said Ron

" And have you really got - you know ... " Harry nodded and lifted up his fringe to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

" So that's where You-Know-Who...?"

" Yes, " said Harry, " but I can't remember it. "

" Nothing? " said Ron a little over eagerly.

" Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry explained.

" Wow -" Ron looked ready to carry on, but Phoenix could see Harry start to look awkward, a feeling she knew all to well ...

" So, Ron are all of your family wizards?" Phoenix asked.

" Err - yes, I think so, " aid Ron, finally turning his head away from Harry. " I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant,

but we never really talk about him."

" What about you Phoenix ? " asked Harry, who seemed just as fascinated at this as Ron had been previously.

" Erm I think my father was a half blood, my mother a pure blood, " said Phoenix in a thoughtful tone.

" Was ?, oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -" Harry started.

" Oh , no it's all good, He wasn't a very nice man, cruel even, my mother Isn't the nicest person either, she's in Azkaban, I was adopted by my aunt and uncle, but I call them mum and dad, they don't mind." Phoenix explained

" Azkaba-" Harry started but was interrupted by the trolley Lady, Harry bought half the trolley, Phoenix had about I Galleon and II sickles Which didn't really get her much but harry was happy to share his food with her and Ron, they had loads of fun eating Bertie Bott's Every - Flavors Beans, Phoenix ended up with, Grass, Earwax, Apple, Turkey, a creamy colored one that tasted like feet, and impressed Ron incredibly so by taking 10 pepper flavored ones and eating them at once, the trick is to swallow them like pills and not to bite into them. They kept up the friendly banter through out the journey but halfway through, a round - faced boy, who looked as though he was about to cry came in and asked if they had seen his pet toad they said the hadn't and he left looking sadder then ever.

" Don't know why he's so bothered, " said Ron " If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought scabbers, so I can't talk, said Ron as he took out a rather large, old ,and ugly rat.

" awr, I think he's kind of cute, in a messed up he's a rat kind of way. " Phoenix chuckled.

" Cute ? I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. ill show you look ... "

He rummaged around in his trunk a bit, until he found a battered looking wand, the unicorn hair was poking out at the end.

" Humph " he grumbled tugging at the white fluff that was falling out the tip, He had just raised his wand when the compartment

door flew open, and in came the round - faced boy, this time with a girl,

" Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one, " She sounded very bossy, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

" We've already told him we haven't seen it, " but she didn't seem to notice she was too busy looking at the wand in his hand.

" Oh, are you doing magic, let's see it then, " She sat down on the space next to Phoenix.

" Er - all right. " He cleared his throat and lifted up his wand,

" Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow, " He waved his wand around a bit but nothing happened,

" Are you sure that's a real spell? " said the girl " well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells for practice and its all worked

for me. Nobody in my family is magic at all, It was such a surprise when I got the letter, I was pleased of course, I mean it's the very

best school for witchcraft there is, I've learned all our set books off by heart, I just hope that it'll be enough - I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you? " Harry, Ron, and Phoenix all shared baffled looks with each other for a moment.

" I'm Ron Weasley. " Ron Muttered

" I'm Phoenix, it's a pleasure to meet you. " said Phoenix lifting out a hand to shake, Hermione hesitated for a moment and then shook it,

" Harry Potter. " said Harry, Hermione let go of Phoenix's hand in shock.

" Are you really? " said Hermione " I have read all about you, your in Modern magical history and the rise and fall of the dark arts and Great wizarding events of the 21st century. "

" Am I ? said Harry looking rather dazed,

" Goodness, didn't you know? , I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, apparently the child of You - Know - Who is going to be in our year, isn't that scary, do you think we'll be able to tell who she is? " Hermione chirped, Phoenix was starting to feel uneasy, they couldn't know who she was, she was starting to like them,

" Just look for a creepy slytherin girl, do you know her name? " said Ron in an amused voice.

" Slytherin?, whats that? " asked Harry

" Slytherin is a house in Hogwarts, there are 4 houses in the school, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, honestly Harry don't you know anything, I personally want to go into Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. " Hermione scolded.

" Then why would Lord Voldemort's child be in slytherin. " asked Harry

" Y-You just said You - Know - Who's name. " Ron squeaked, Phoenix on the other hand was impressed.

" Slytherin are considered to be the bad guys, mostly all pure bloods, and muggle haters, and this - erm Merope I think she was called might not be like that, you shouldn't judge before you know her, she could be very nice, anyway I have to help Neville find his toad before we get there, you should probably put your uniforms on. " and with that last bossy rant she was off,

" Well she seems ni- " Phoenix started but Ron interrupted.

" she's Horrid, I don't think I've met anyone so bossy, well apart from Percy of course. "

" you shouldn't Judge before you know her. " Phoenix Mimicked, Which made Harry and Ron chuckle,

" So Harry what's your Quiditch team? " asked Ron,

" Chudley canons for the win. " said Phoenix

" Whoa me too. " said Ron.

" What's Quiditch? " asked Harry, Phoenix and Ron both shared horrified expressions, and then spent along time explaining

Quiditch to him, until people approached the doors this time it wasn't Neville or Hermione, It was Draco Malfoy, and his twin sister Kia.

" Is it true then, Are you Harry Potter? " asked Draco.

" Yes " replied Harry in a polite tone.

" Hello Cousin. " Phoenix said with venom in her voice,

" ah Black, I would say it is a pleasure but I would be lying. " he said and then turned to his head to chuckle with his two friends, both were extremely ugly one was short and chubby, the other tall and had a face like a foot,

" My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. " Said Draco sounding like he had a very large wooden stick up his behind, Ron coughed

as though trying to hide laughter.

" Do you find something funny, Huh, Ginger Hair, second hand clothes, you there must be a Weasley. " Draco sneered and turned to laugh again with his ugly friends, Ron was about to stand up but Phoenix beat Him to it she was already up and had him in a headlock, she hated her cousin with a passion.

" Are you going to apologize Draco hunny? , because if you don't I will break your neck like a twig. " Phoenix chuckled.

" Get of me now Black or I'll get my father to - " Phoenix's eyes were slowly Yellowing.

" What will you get daddy to do huh? Uncle Lucius is a kitten, he wouldn't hurt me, and we both know why." Phoenix breathed

Down his neck, which made him shiver, his father wouldn't do anything because of the fact that he used to be a death eater.

" Come on Phoee Lets not be hasty. " said Draco with panic in his voice.

" Say sorry to Mr Weasley, there's a good boy. " she said as though talking to a small child.

" Sorry. " Draco spat, Phoenix tightened her grip which made him whimper.

" Like you mean it Draco. " Phoenix was so angry that her touche Literally Burnt his skin.

" I am truly Very sorry Mr Weasley. " Draco Whimpered. Phoenix let go, her eyes gradually went back to normal.

" Goodbye Draco dear, if I hear that you have said anything else unkind and uncalled for I will hunt you down. "

Draco and his two ugly friends sprinted out of the room and Phoenix sat back down.

" I am really sorry about him." Kia sighed, " Not all Malfoys are like him." she explained.

" Harry, Ron this is my cousin Kia, she's alright." she said shaking her hand, Harry and Ron said there hellos and then the little Malfoy left them.

" That was awesome, cheers by the way. " said Ron

" Believe me it was a pleasure. " Phoenix Purred

" How can you be related to someone like that. " asked Harry

" Well like I said before my parents were not nice people neither are his, luckily I was rescued from being raised like pure blood scum. " Phoenix explained, as she said that the train started to slow down.

" We probably best put our robes on. " said Ron, so they all parted to get changed and then met back up again in time for the doors to open to the place they would spend the next 7 years of their lives.

**Thanks for reading I know its kind of long, But I didn't want to miss out any important details, **

**The next chapter will be out soon, considering I have no life, please review if you liked it and if you didn't like it then... stuff you or i don't know review and tell me why you didn't like it also if you have any tips on how it could be improved ( spell check )**

**please feel free to share, the spellings and grammar issues are because I don't have Microsoft word so you know I didn't realize.**

**If I get I will post the next chapter once I have received 1 review.**

**Thank you and goodnight .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... **


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Hello Friend welcome to chapter 3 of Merope Phoenix Riddle (-Black),**

**What I said on the last chapter still stands, MI5 are still owing me that favor so **

**You know, watch back, also I would appreciate it if you didn't leave mean reviews**

**Because they make me cry, if you don't like it don't read it beyotch.**

A very tall man who Harry said was called Hagrid guided all of the first years into small boats, 4 to a boat, Ron leaped on first, then Phoenix, and to the displeasure of Ron the bushy haired girl called Hermionie also got on, and last but not least Harry hopped on.

Throughout the journey several things happened, Neville found his toad, Neville fell of his boat was spat back out by something and landed on Harry, Ron, Hermionie, and Phoenix's boat which made it sink ever so slightly, and Ron decided that he hated Hermionie after a 15 minute journey of her talking about all of her dead cats.

Once they had arrived at the school they were lead inside where they met a rather strict looking lady with a tight black bun and green robes, she was called Professor McGonnagal, who took them into a large hall were they found the whole school looking intently at an old hat, which Phoenix found mildly amusing, a hat, it was all rather silly what was wrong with them maybe they were all completely mad, now that she thought about it she was pretty sure the man with long white hair and a wonky nose looked a bit ... odd. Suddenly the hat sprung to life.

" Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me, You can keep you bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all, There's nothing in your head the sorting hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you were you ought to be You might belong in Gryffindor, were dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, Nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal Those patient are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, You 'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! Don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap! "Phoenix stood corrected that hat was amazing, the whole hall burst into applause including a confused Phoenix.

Professor McGonnagal stood up and started shouting out names of the students who were to get sorted, Hannah Abbot went to Hufflepuff, Susan Bones also in Hufflepuff, Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, the first Gryffindor Lavender Brown Ron's twin brothers were catcalling at that, A very pretty girl called Cassandra Black went into Gryffindor to all of the Gryffindor boys pleasure, Millicent Bulstrode was made slytherin, Phoenix did her best to give her an aggressive look Millicent saw and looked fearful for a moment, This pleased Phoenix a lot, Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan went to Gryffindor,To Ron's horror Hermionie was placed into Gryffindor, Ron also was placed into Gryffindor,

After a long time the hat decided that Neville would be placed into Gryffindor, Draco and Kia went into Slytherin to no ones surprise, Kateya Welsh into Ravenclaw, Willow Wurthing into Gryffindor, and a Wilbur Wurthing into Slytherin. Many more went into various houses Phoenix made sure she gave all of the Slytherins a hard time, then went Harry and the whole hall went silent, after about 10 minutes of the hat's thinking Harry went into Gryffindor, there was a huge applause, and then it was the moment Phoenix was fearing, the moment where her name would be announced, " Merope Phoenix Riddle - Black "Professor McGonnagal sounded, but stuttered half way through her name everyone was staring at her some in shock and some with hatred, she stood still for a moment unsure of what to do she glanced up at the man with long white hair and half moon glasses, he smiled at her and signaled her to keep going, this gave her a strange burst of confidence, so she ignored the looks of hatred and fear and walked up to the hat sat on the stool and placed it on to her head, it suddenly burst into life.

"Aha, Merope I have been expecting you, or would you prefer me to call you she-who-must-not-be-named. "He chuckled and carried on.

" I remember when your father came here, he had so much hatred in his head, so do you, your minds are rather alike and bearing all things in mind I think you would do well in Slytherin. " said the sorting hat, people on the Slytherin table "cheered" and "whooped" people expected her to get up and move but she didn't instead she opened her mouth and said.

"Please look harder, "Phoenix begged she couldn't go to Slytherin she just couldn't she refused to be like her parents.

"I don't think you understand the way this sorting thing works Miss Riddle, I say the house and then you go to that house. "Said the sorting hat.

"But are you judging on the fact that my father was lord Voldemort or what is actually in my head." Phoenix said in a small voice.

"Well head searching is my job, are you accusing me of not doing my job right. "Said the hat as though it was a bit offended.

"Please. " said Phoenix tearfully, Professor McGonnagal sighed, this child had probably been to hell and back, more then any child should have to endure, so she coughed as if signaling for the hat to do as the little girl was begging, the sorting hat clearing having heard McGonnagal sighed.

"Oh alright, but I'm not promising anything, let me see hmm, you have a lot of hatred- "he started but Phoenix cut in.

"Hatred for what?" she asked but it was clear she already knew the answer.

"Hatred for your father" said the hat; Phoenix nodded and finished for him.

"Hatred for my mother, hatred for most pure bloods, hatred for the world, hatred for myself." Phoenix said softly.

"Hmm you have an awful lot of courage, you're a bright child, you're not afraid of death, you biggest fear is of yourself." The hat said as though he was reading it of the top of her head.

"You are very different from your father, you are very different from everyone I don't think I've seen a mind this complex before." He muttered and then carried on.

" I really don't know what house to put you in, you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, but judging on you I think I am going to have to place you in ... " there was a moment of silence people were desperate to know who would have to have her in their house, Dumbledore had an Idea where she would be placed, then again Dumbledore was always right. Phoenix couldn't bare it she was shaking.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, Phoenix was pleased, she got up and moved over to the Gryffindor table there weren't many spaces and nobody seemed to want to make room for her so she just squeezed in to a seat next to a girl she remembered being called Cassandra Black, she was a Black maybe they would be related.

"Do you mind if I sit here? " she mumbled as she sat down, the Girl didn't react at first but then turned to her as if trying to chose her words wisely.

" My names Cassie, Cassie Black, My father was Regulus Black, and my mother was Katrina Black, your father killed them both. " she said and turned her head away from her.

"I'm sorry I truly am, but you can't just go and blame me for the death of your parents, I didn't cast the spell or wield the weapon!" Shouted Phoenix and halfway through she stood up.

"Oh really, well you might as well have done so Riddle, I don't know why you bothered coming to the school." Cassie shouted back also standing up now.

" I really don't know why I bothered either. "Said Phoenix as she turned away and walked out of the hall.

Phoenix made it all the way outside without someone stopping her she sat down on a wall on the edge of the school grounds and cried, cried about her life, cried for the people her parents could have been, cried for the loss of Cassie's parents, for Harry's parents. She reached her hand down the front of her black blouse and found the locket around her neck and looked sadly at it.

After a good hours worth of crying she got up and walked back towards the school, she had promised she could do it to Nymphadora, and if she couldn't do it for herself she would do it for Nymph.

**Thank you for reading, I think you should review now and say nice things about the story, in 10 different languages, **

**if you don't I may have to force you to with the Imperious curse, and if you somehow manage to overcome that, I will have to use a little crucio, or you know I will send my men to get you, when you sleep, at night,**

**So the message I'm trying to spread here is review or I will make you, Cause allot of pain on you, or make it burn when you pee ;)**

**Ps. I just ran spell check through it so some of the words have changed and may or may not make sense ****J**


	4. The Good old Baron

**Hello there and welcome to chapter 4 of MPR(-B) - yes I shortend it so what it felt silly saying the**

**whole name every time m'kay, I still haven't had to use that favour but recently I did something**

**helpful for MI6 so I am owed two favours from people who know where you live ;), and I had to send**

**my men on two people this week for not reviewing so watch out, they can even tell you how much it burns**

**when they pee. for some reason that was the punishment they chose ...**

Because Phoenix had ran out she didn't have a clue where she was supposed to have gone, so she ambled around the school aimlessly, until she walked into, or should I say through, a very scary looking ghost with silver blood all over him, The bloody baron, Phoenix had never met him before and therefore didn't know that and so she didn't know he was supposedly dangerous.

" Excuse me Sir you wouldn't happen to know where I am meant to be. " Phoenix had never spoken to a ghost before and wasn't entirely sure how to speak to them but what she said seamed to have worked because he turned around and looked at her, at first with confusion, who would dare to speak to him, a first year typical he thought, but instead of being cruel and leaving her he decided he ought to help her, she was the first human contact he had, had since that night he died with Helana Ravenclaw, so he signalled for her to follow him, but stopped halfway down a hall.

" Which house are you in my dear. " said an icy unkind voice, it gave phoenix the shivers, she didn't really like him much, he must have been slytherins ghost.

" G-Gryffindor sir. " she shivered it was getting rather cold, he nodded and lead her up a few flights of stairs.

" So 'Girl' do you have a name. " He asked in his icy cold voice it sounded like an attempt to be friendly.

" Merope Phoenix Riddle (-Black), but people just call me Phoenix. " said Phoenix " A-and you" she stuttered.

" Everyone calls be The Bloody Baron, so you're a Riddle does that mean you're related to a Thomas Riddle? " He asked clearly trieing to keep up the conversation.

" Yes he was my father, but I can't say I really approve with the way he acted. " Phoenix muttered.

" No I can't say I did either, as a human I didn't really mind muggles, but now that doesn't matter now for I am dead. " The Baron sadly.

" I'm sorry it must be hard, you know, being dead. " said Phoenix with the deepest sympathy.

" I can't remember what it was like to be human remembering is like looking into muddy water. " said The Baron.

" So are you a house ghost? " Phoenix asked, in an attempt to edge away from depressing subjects.

" Yes I am the house ghost of Slytherin. " said the Baron, they kept up the friendly banter the whole journey to the Gryffindor commens, when they got the portrait, there was already people there, a worried Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal and a greasy haired man with a hook nose, they all turned to see the incredible sight of the Bloody Baron talking animatedly to a student, McGonnagal gasped which drew the Barons attention.

" Miss Riddle there you are. " said Professor Dumbledore.

" I'm sorry Professor, I got kind of lost so the Baron showed me the way. " Phoenix explained hoping not to get told off.

" The Bloody Baron helped you? " Asked the black haired man.

" Indeed I did Professor Snape, I made sure that the young student made her way safely. " He said and bowed to Dumbledore and then turned to leave.

" See yah Baron. " Phoenix shouted to the Baron as he left. the Baron turned to face her ever so slightly.

" Until we meet again Phoenix. " He said in his ice cold voice and almost smiled, when the Baron left Phoenix turned towards the teachers who were staring at he as if she had just done a somersault whilst swallowing swards in a fiery pit, ( mildly shocked and impressed ) Professor Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. then Professor Snape opened his mouth to speak.

" Professor Dumbledore, surely that little stunt should mean points taken. " He grumbled and turned to give Phoenix a sneer, Phoenix decided that she didn't like him.

" I think not Severus, just a little misunderstanding I assure you. " He said and turned to beam at Phoenix who instantly beamed back.

" Minerva I think you should take her to her room now, Severus that will be all. " Professor Snape grumbled and walked away cursing under his breath, Professor McGonnagal took Phoenix through the portrait hole and then up two flights of stairs which lead to a room full of giggling girls, as soon as Phoenix entered the room went silent.

**Okay I know this chapter is kind of short but I was ill from school and just thought fan fiction! **

**I guess you can't really call it a chapter because it's so short but Erm. I am going to call it a chapter**

**because I am rock ;) !**

**oh yes erm feel free to review and visit my page and I don't know click the links**

**on my page which lead to all my friends fan fiction, all 2 of them, I keed there are about 4, so erm fancy some vampire diarys, x-men, some story I have never read before, or just more Harry potter click on them links :) .**

**Ps. Encase you didn't know I am phsycic and in the next 3 minuites I see you reviewing my stories. **

**PPs. I know where you live so if that review is mean then my men will get you O_O - me watching you **

**ppps. What does Ps. even stand for ... **

…**ppps. Please ignore spelling issues I am going to sort that out soon**

**AVADA KEDAVRA! ... that is all you may leave now**


	5. Grimmauld place

_**Hello my fellow Muggles, and Mudbloods, welcome to the official start, you see I started putting Phoenix in PS but A) I got bored, and B) I couldn't really fit her in. So instead here is Phoenix in The order of the Phoenix, The whole MI5 thing still stands but this time the MI6 does not, unfortunately I used that favor, I am afraid that I cannot tell you what for, all I will says is it was something to do with Andy Six and my house ;).**_

Phoenix grabbed Severus' arm and he apparated them both to the front of Grimmauld Place, Crack went Severus as he apparated away, Phoenix hadn't been there since she was 8 years old, back when her batty great aunt was still alive, Sirius' mother, the short visits she had here were never pleasant usually her aunt would say something unkind about her father, Ted, and then they would leave. Phoenix tapped her boot that she had safely tucked her wand in three times, the houses next to it rumbled and parted, and then took her wand out and tapped the door with it, with a screech the door opened, she walked inside and was greeted with the smell of damp, dust, and Doxy spray. she entered the living room, and nearly tripped over the tree by the door, it was Christmas eve. Phoenix hadn't been to school for a while. She had been at the Malfoy mansion, with her father, and mother, and Snape for protection. Dumbledore had requested that she went and gathered information for him, nobody but Dumbledore and Snape knew where she was, not even Nymph. She dawdled into the drawing room, it was empty everyone was asleep, she slumped down on to the nearest sofa, as she sat down dust puffed up and christened her in a powdery snowstorm, she lifted up her left arm, cringed, and then swapped it for her right to shake the dust out of her Vermillion hair. Phoenix tucked her legs in her arm, she was pretending that the left one belonged to someone else. and closed her eyes., she did not sleep that night, she never did on Christmas, except this time it wasn't from excitement it was from fear of the nightmare, the nightmare was of something that had happened to her not long ago ...

_Phoenix ambled along one of the long dark hallways in the Malfoy Manor, this one leading to the room where she knew she would find her father, Voldemort, and the rest of his closest Death eaters; Lucius, her mother, Yaxly, Dolohov, Matilda and Marcus Wurthing, a few others who's names Phoenix hadn't felt the need to learn, and Snape. Severus looked distracted, Frustrated maybe, he turned to Phoenix in her arrival and went pale with fear, then she turned to see her mother and father, her father standing as he saw her, and her mother with a hand slightly pressed against his arm, The dark lord gave a crooked smile and began to speak._

_" Merope, we were starting to wonder when you would grace us with your presence, I have need to speak with you. " He said his cold high voice somewhat amused._

_Phoenix turned and nodded to her father " father. ", and then to her mother " Mother. " Her voice cold and face emotionless, she did well at fitting in._

_" You're an important member of our little circle, and I think it is time we gave you the welcome gift you so rightly deserve. " he said._

_" Uh what kind of gift? " Phoenix started. " I couldn't accept anything, I assure you, you have no need to buy my trust. " Phoenix carried on keeping her pure blood tone._

_" My dear this gift is free, all you need to do is hand me your left arm. " He chuckled. _

_" Oh. " Phoenix suddenly understood, Severus interrupted._

_" Surely my Lord she is not with age, shouldn't you wait until then? " He suggested Phoenix sighed in relief, her father trusted Snape and always gave to his judgment._

_" No need, my dear friend, we will be in control of the ministry of magic soon, and then it will not matter, now child give me your arm. " He said impatiently lifting up his own arm._

_Phoenix stepped closer to him each step she took was slower then the last, she paused for a moment as she passed Snape to give him an angry look, and then slowly lifted up a limp left arm, he grabbed it, and pressed his cold pale palm against it and gestured Snape over, Snape rushed over, poked the air with his wand and started to speak._

_" Merope Phoenix Riddle, Do you solemnly swear to follow the dark ways, The Dark lord, and his rightful justice? " Said Snape choosing his words wisely, he was making the unbreakable vow, crap, she thought, every one was staring at her expectantly she had to say it, she knew she had to but every single inch of her was screaming no._

_" Yes. " she kept her tone mellow and steady, she wouldn't let them sense her fear._

_" Then take this mark as a reminder of the promise you have made! " He shouted, first there was a bright light and then pain, so much pain, she thought she was going to die of it._

Phoenix shook her head as though she could wipe away the memory, the terror, she glanced around the room and saw the clock on the fireplace, It said 4 am, soon people would awake to find her in the living room, she knew she looked awful, she hadn't eaten in a while she didn't trust the food at the manor, she finally fell asleep with the thought of Mrs. Weasleys cooking, and had a dreamless sleep.

**Thank you very much for wasting your time in reading my story the next chapter will be out in a week or so because I have no life and have already wrote the next 5 chapters or so.**

**Review or I will stab your children's children. M'kay ? I **

**I kid I kid I'm not that violent but seriously review man.**

**AVADA KEDAVRA- **_That is all._


	6. Professor Delores Scumbridge

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), I am doing my best to rush through these chapters because I have big plans for little Meropey, so if my writing skills are failing to please you right now my apologies, I will make it up to you very soon.**

It was Phoenix's first day back at Hogwarts since before Christmas and it was all very strange, as a month before she returned, the Ministry of Magic had stopped the search and had claimed that Phoenix was in fact dead, they had even donated a tree to her on the grounds of Hogwarts it was a very tall and pretty cherry blossom tree, and people had carved there initials and little messages, they didn't remove the tree as it was too pretty, so they kept it as a reminder to Phoenix of what she meant to everyone, Phoenix didn't know how many people cared about her, one of her favourite ones said "Phoenix, it would seem that we have both ran out of magic tricks ..." she knew exactly what he was trying to say he didn't even need to finish it off, there wasn't any name underneath but she knew who had written the message it was Fred …

"_Hey! Phoenix you want to go to the ball with me" Fred shouted at Phoenix as she came down the stairs of the girls dorm rooms, she was greeted by a large group of Fred and George, Harry, and a rather angry looking Ron. _

"_Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Phoenix had been in world of her own._

"_Do You Want To Go To The Ball With Me." said Fred making hand actions at the right points._

"_Gee Fred your charm astounds me, who would have known you were such a gentleman." Said Phoenix in a joking tone. "But since you asked me so kindly why not, but I will be a bit late McGonnagal has asked me to headline weird sisters."_

"_I don't like to boast about it, so 8ish outside of the hall?" Fred asked._

"_Sure." Phoenix smiled and then walked out though the portrait hole._

_Phoenix knew she was going to be late it was 7:40 and she looked like she had just rolled out bed, she attempted to brush her knee length Vermilion hair but there was just too much of it so she just sighed and left it as it was and then moved to make-up, she had always had good skin, the kind that didn't get spots, and was very pale her Mah used to joke about her looking like a porcelain doll, so she just outlined her eyes with eye-liner and coated her eyelashes with a layer of mascara she didn't wear lip-gloss as she hated the stuff, it was so sticky and she could never help herself from eating it, she walked over to her suitcase which was helpful open as she had just painted her nails red, and pulled out a pretty black dress, the top part was like a corset and the bottom flared out like a proper ball-gown should, this dress belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange it was the very dress her mother had worn to her Yule ball, she grabbed her guitar and left._

_She met Fred outside of the hall and they entered together, the Ball had been fun at the beginning Phoenix went up and performed three songs, Vermilion pt.2- Slipknot, I will follow you into the dark- Death cab for cutie, and Red Sam (Acoustic)- Flyleaf, (I recommend you go on youtube and listen you them right now), after much crazy they went up back up to the portrait hole but the fat lady wasn't there, soon they realised that they were all alone and that they would have to start talking._

"_So we have been having nice weather." Fred started._

"_There has been a lot of snow." said Phoenix._

"_I like snow, it's good for snow men." Fred commented, this made Phoenix laugh._

"_I don't like snow much, it's too cold." Said Phoenix._

"_Your mad snow is amazing." Said Fred sounding rather shocked._

"_So do you like magic tricks?" Asked Phoenix swiftly changing the conversation._

"_Well I am a wizard." said Fred with an air of confusion, Phoenix cupped her hands in front of her face and breathed into her hands, instead clear air coming out of her mouth she was breathing out fire, it poured out of her hands like a water fall each, drop branching of and shaping into dragons and flowers, it was beautiful, Fred watched her in awe, he was amazed, this was Phoenix's own magic she didn't use a wand for it. The truth was Phoenix was an animagus, but she wasn't a girl who turned into a Dragon it was as though she was a Dragon who turned into a girl._

"_What was that?" Asked Fred with a grin._

"_That my friend was a distraction." Phoenix smiled back, Fred looked around him as though someone was behind him waiting to jump out at him._

"_A distraction so that I could Kiss you." Phoenix added Fred smiled and then before Phoenix could make a move Fred had already crushed his lips against hers..._

Phoenix swooned at the memory and felt a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time and as quick as she felt it it faded away.

Harry, Ron and Hermionie were not wrong about Professor Umbridge looking like a frog, also what a complete cow, and if you thought she was an utter bitch to Harry you should see how she was with Phoenix her first lesson with her was probably the most eventful that had happened that year.

"Ah Miss Riddle it is a pleasure to finally meet you, we don't wands out in this lesson so you might as well just put that away." Prof Umbridge whispered.

"Why not, the is defence against the flipping dark arts how will we know how to protect ourself if we were to be attacked?" Phoenix questioned impolitely.

"Attacked? Who would attack you in my lesson Miss Riddle?" Prof Umbridge said smugly

"What about outside of the lesson?"

"Who would attack a bunch of school children?" Umbride was getting impatient now.

"Well I have heard the rumour that lord Voldemort isn't to fussed about hurting children, I mean look at Harry, Look at what he tried to do just last year!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back that was just some rumour a batty old man and an attention seeking young boy made up to cause havoc, Please sit down Miss Riddle."

"You dare to insult Albus Dumbledore!" Said Phoenix Fuming, her eyes were yellowing now.

"Sit down Miss Riddle or I am afraid you will have to face the consequences."

"Not until you get into your stupid pure blood head the truth." they were glowing yellow.

"DETENTION" Prof Umbridge shouted. "I will not have lies in my class room."

"I am not telling lies." Phoenix said calmly "how can I prove to you he is back?"

"you can't because he isn't back you insolent little brat." She whispered.

"Do you believe everything the minister says?"

"You dare insult your leader, that is treason I should send you to Azkaban child!"

"Wow calm down Frog face I am not insulting anyone." She tried to reason forgetting who it was she was trying to reason with.

"OUT!" she shouted. "GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM." her little face was purple.

"You want to see him is that it?" Phoenix asked.

"HE IS NOT REAL!" she shouted taking big gulps of air after every word, Phoenix walked to one of the front tables and then hopped on facing Prof Umbridge who was currently standing at the end of the classroom holding open the door for Phoenix to leave through.

"You want to see evidence?" Phoenix questioned unbuttoning her shirt, some of the boys were hooting, she gave up as the buttons were to hard she resorted to trying to rip her sleeve off.

"Get of the table Miss Riddle." Back to her sickly sweet voice.

"I really hate to have to do this." Said Phoenix Wincing as she yanked her sleeve off to reveal a black and scarred arm, you could clearly see that she had tried to remove it in methods such as you could see the chipped bits of flesh from a house hold cheese grater, Bubbled and burned skin from Mrs Weasleys Iron, Scratches and gouges from where she tried to Hack it off, some of the wounds were not fully healed the skin around was blue and it looked infected, but the Mark was still there and didn't look as though it wanted to budge, the gory mess explained why Phoenix had been looking pale and ill, it was making her very sick, she was still very bony from not eating well all year, her arms were like twigs, people all around the classroom all gasped and Hermionie reached for her. Prof Umbridge had gone very pale.

"Where did you get that, that thing?" Prof Umbridge asked.

"Well where do you think I have been all year? Disney land?" said Phoenix.

"You were probably doing what all kids do, seek attention?"

"You are an idiot, and a fool and I hope the dark lord kills you first, and he doesn't I will." said Phoenix as she jumped down from Neville's table he was looking at her not with disgust like Phoenix thought he should but with pride, she looked at the whole class and a large percentage had the same look, her burst of aggression had given them hope. Phoenix hadn't shouted in a while and as she headed to the door she started to fell weak and dizzy, her legs gave way she tried to grab the table next to her but her arms were too limp to hold on she started to head for the ground had Harry not charged to grab her, she soon became unconscious.

**Was this chapter long or short? I don't really know. But review and stuff I have realised just how many people don't review and man that sucks man you have really changed. How about I put it this way you don't review I don't post more stories, there is rather a large chance that I will anyway but still it's nice to feel loved sometimes.**

**AVADA KEDAVRA! - **_That is all _


	7. AnnaWatta  ?

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), I just re – read my last chapter and was cringing at all the spelling and grammar mistakes, for that I am sorry I have just got Microsoft word! Yay which means less terrible spelling errors, I would go through all of my other chapters but I really can not be bothered.**

Phoenix awoke to a strange humming noise it was like the buzzing noise a fly makes when trapped next to a window, the buzzing noise sounded some what angry, the buzzing slowed down and soon Phoenix realised her foolishness the noise wasn't coming from an angry fly but from a human, they were voices and it didn't take two seconds for her to recognise the voice sounding in her ear, it was her adopted mother Andromeda Tonks.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do, you're a bloody nurse!" Mrs Tonks shouted.

"I mean we just need to wait for a little while, to see how she responds to this muggle medicine." Madam Pomfrey reasoned.

"Muggle medicine, I still don't see why you couldn't just give her some pumpkin juice."

"It doesn't work quite like that-"

"-I think I know my daughter more then-"

"Dromeda please, Mrs Pomfrey is doing the best she can, our Phoenix is in a bad way." Mr Tonks intercepted, the sound of Phoenix's father's voice made her try so hard to gain control of her arms, she was in agony every time she jerked even slightly.

"Did you see that!" Said Mrs Tonks "She moved, Teddy you saw didn't you?"

"Yes!" Mr Tonks said excitedly "Phoee Can you hear me sweetie?" slowly Phoenix's eyes opened, suddenly she jerked up she was going to be sick she felt the hot unpleasant fluid make it's way up her neck, helpfully Madam Pomfrey put a bucket in her face and then out it came all of the forced medication mixed with a hell of a lot of blood.

"Nice." Phoenix choked.

"How are you feeling my little Bowtruckle?" said Mrs Tonks pressing her hand to Phoenix's head.

"Fine mama." said Phoenix shaking off her mothers hand, Mrs Tonks gasped and pulled Phoenix's bangs away from her eyes. "Your eyes!" she cried, " What has happened to your eyes!"

"Mah?, what's wrong wrong with my eyes?" said Phoenix trying to look at her reflection in a spoon on the table next to her.

"They are … I think you should look your self." Mr Tonks whispered, Madam Pomfrey handed her a hand mirror, Phoenix recognised it as the very same mirror that saved her best friend Hermione's life. She lifted it up to her face and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw, Her once yellowish – green eyes were now pure yellow, they were so bright it hurt to look at them, the best way I can describe them is the centre of the sun, or the brightest yellow of a flame.

"_Cool_" Phoenix sighed to herself.

"You gave us quite a scare Miss Riddle, I need to have a chat with you about your eating." Said Madam Pomfrey swiftly changing the conversation.

"What about it?"

"You have been diagnosed with a muggle disease called Anorexia." she explained.

"Ana- watta ?" Phoenix asked.

"Anorexia Nervosa, a disease very common in young female muggles the same age as yourself."

"What is it?, what does it do?"

"It's your mind Phoenix, telling you to stop eating, it's OK to feel pressurised by your weight, what with being friends with that Cassie Black."

"OK first of all what?, and second Black is not my friend." Phoenix said grumpily.

"As far as I can tell from the inside of your stomach the last proper meal you ate was 2 weeks ago yes? That was Christmas if I am not mistaken."

"Well I am not regularly hungry, and when I eat it hurts real bad."

"ah as I thought, you have been devoted in not eating so much so that it is tearing up your insides, you stomach acid's job is to digest the food that you eat, but you are not eating enough food for it to digest, so there is too much acid inside of your belly and now it is attacking the inside of your stomach causing all that pain that you have been feeling."

"That kind of sucks." Phoenix frowned.

"But unfortunately there is far too much damage for a school nurse like me to heal, so I am going to have to send you over to St Mungos, your lucky we found out now, any longer then there would be nothing we could do, you would be dead."

The trip was very quick, they just travelled of out of the school and then apparated over to old St Mungos, Phoenix had only been there twice, once when Nymph had broken her leg, and the other when Nymph got her arm stuck in the toilet they were quite a sight Nymph crying and holding a toilet, they had to pull it out of the floor, a concerned Mrs Tonks, and Phoenix and her father crying with laughter. This time it wasn't quite so hilarious they were greeted by a young Japanese witch,

Phoenix remembered her to be Sachiko Cherish she was in the year above Fred and George, she was a training to be a healer now.

**I don't think you can count this as a chapter really because I am hardcore, I didn't really know how to finish the chapter so err I am going to stop typing now and the next chapter will probably be a month later … again, I always do that when I don't know what I am doing I had writers block and that is why this chapter even happened because well stuff happens and now I am rambling to make it seem like there are more words in this chapter then there actually are lalala …..**

**OK review and stuff, if you don't I will send my goons on you, the next chapter will be soon my dears.**

**AVADA KEDAVRA – **_that is all _

**I like doggies?**


	8. Assault in the DA

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), hey I can't help feeling that you and I have fallen somewhat out of friends, Is it because I didn't give you enough death threats, because I have plenty of them to offer, do you hate me now because I spell accurately because I can give you plenty of spelling mistakes, look "cabidge" that was spelt wrong, I know that because of the little red line underneath. Is it because you don't like the stories? because if that is the case then f**k off.**

Every 3 hours Phoenix had to take 3 different drugs, they made the pain ease, and instead all she felt was numbness. Walking along the halls of Hogwarts Phoenix received strange looks from everyone she passed, weather they were looking curiously at her arm, which was mostly healed now thank you very much, staring at her strikingly yellow eyes, or just watching, waiting for her to do something freaky. Phoenix was on her way to the room of requirements, she was going to her first ever session with her new group of friends, Dumbledore's army, or otherwise known as the DA. When she arrived at the door Neville was standing there holding the door open for her, she muttered her thanks and then entered the room, there were maybe 20 people standing there all of them with wands out.

"PHOENIX!" shouted Luna Lovegood, running to give her a hug.

"D-do I know you?" Phoenix asked bemused at the small blond girl that had just assaulted her.

"No, I'm Luna Lovegood." she said reaching over to shake hands.

"Erm hello?" Phoenix replied confused by what was happening.

"I heard of all the bad stuff that had been happening to you and thought you needed a hug." she said and then skipped away to lecture someone who was standing under mistletoe, Phoenix was confused but somewhat touched she hardly knew the girl but already she knew liked her.

"Hey Phoenix you made it!" shouted Harry running to talk to her.

"Yeah you know me Mrs I have nothing better to do." she grinned, Harry grinned back.

"Everybody if I could have all your attention please!" shouted Harry and everyone turned around curiously.

"Phoenix here is probably the best at Transfiguration I have ever seen, on the first lesson she managed to change a match to a Dragon fly." Harry praised. "And now she is the only student in the school who can transfigure a Human into an animal, for example Ron last year felt her wrath and was turned into a rather attractive rat." Fred and George cheered loudly. "And if you all remember also just last year when Professor Moody/ Barty Crouch JR , turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret, that transfiguration is a great skill to have when facing your enemies, Phoenix do you think you could give a demonstration?" everyone stared expectantly at her.

"Erm, sure would anyone like to volunteer?" everyone took a step back except from Luna who didn't seem to have a clue what was happening, one would wonder weather she knew her own middle name, and Willow Wurthing who seemed just as clueless, but leaped back in a matter of time.

"Luna?" Phoenix asked she looked around her to see that she was the only one standing, she gulped, nodded and then took a step forwards.

"Great!" and with a swish of Phoenix's wand Luna was a tiny little Hare, she played around for a bit before Phoenix changed her back, and by played around a bit I mean she ran away under the book shelf and it took them 20 minutes to get her out. The lessons went on like that for several weeks , once or twice a week they would all meet up in the Room of requirements, Harry would teach them all how to defend them selves with jinxes and on the odd occasion Phoenix would attempt to teach them the art of transfiguration, so far only Hermione was the only one who could turn a dinner fork into a flower, it was kind of an ugly flower but it was still a flower, Phoenix had found her self new friends who didn't judge her, but she wasn't completely content, all because of a certain scruffy teenage redhead, she hadn't technically spoke to Fred yet. Do you ever get that feeling when your around somebody of the opposite sex (_Or same sex, all cool with me._) of whom you are incredibly attracted to, and all you want to do is reach over and just touch their face, no?, really?, oh well that was what Phoenix was feeling non stop the whole time, fun ayh? But the problem was because she hadn't spoken to him she didn't know what to say to him, did he hate her? She took a sneaky glance over at him and saw him struggling to hit a suit of armour, his hand eye coordination was awful she walked over to him and moved his arm and he flicked his wand an straight away it turned to a chair,

"Cheers." he said merrily then saw who it was who helped him, then went quiet.

"I'm sorry." said Phoenix.

"Why are you apologising?" said Fred baffled.

"Because I have done something to make you mad?" Phoenix said as a question.

"What?." said Fred "I thought it it was you that was mad at me."

"What reason do I have to be mad at you?"

"Your a woman you don't need a reason."

"I don't really know what to say to that."

"You could always just make me a sandwich."

"Fred."

"What?"

"Your an ass." she said and he reached to her, was he going to kiss her? suddenly there was a scream out in the hall.

**Another short chapter I am sorry but my friend was demanding that I write another story, but I wont name names, okay I will ****.net/u/2583423/YourMumReviewsMe****her stories will make you Jizz your pants read them now, or my goons will eat you for lunch, okay review and stuff if you don't MI5 will destroy you, your family, and your future future daughter will be born with 3 bottoms you want that ayh? Really man that is messed up.**

**AVADA KEDAVRA – **_that is all._

_I like doggies!_


	9. I'll always be inferior to The ministry

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), I was thinking maybe I should take a different approach to forcing you to review with your nice comments, I was thinking about maybe I make you feel sorry for me and then reviewing and then if you don't review question your empathy and make you feel all mean. Maybe I could try the nice thing like offer virtual cake or something to anyone who reads this? I could make so many mistakes that I start to get hate mail but well mail is still mail. Or maybe I thought I should just mention I have a virtual shotgun, and this virtual shotgun can blow your virtual brains out ;).**

Phoenix suddenly span away from Fred and gasped at the terror that was unfolding before her very own eyes, Cho Chang was being held in a headlock by Goyle, Professor Umbridge was entering the place like she owned it, and Draco was well being very Draco and was blasting curses at random and being very cocky, a rather large gathering of the group had managed to get out before Umbridge could nab them, Leaving a very typical group of Phoenix, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Neville, Ginny, Willow and a dazed looking Luna. Phoenix walked next to Luna and put a protective arm in front of her.

"Well look what we have here, someone has been very naughty indeed." Umbridge sneered.

"It was all my doing frog-face let the others go." Phoenix Lied.

"And just as I expected Harry Potter in the center of it." she chuckled, ignoring Phoenix's last statement.

"I think it's time we went and saw Professor Dumbledore, don't you?" she giggled. They made their way up to Dumbledore's office, as they went up the stairs Phoenix saw to it that Fred and George sneaked the others away leaving Harry and Phoenix. You can probably guess what happened in Dumbledore's office, Fudge tries to expel Harry, Dumbledore insists that it is all his fault Fudge tries to send Dumbledore to Azkaban, Dumbledore leaves with an awesome bang.

All of the DA were given dreadful detentions involving Professor Umbridge's _"special Quill" _Most of the DA were given the same words on their hands except those who had already had detentions with Professor Umbridge. "_I will always be inferior to The ministry of magic." _took over the whole of Phoenix's right arm it only hurt when she thought about it, just like the pain on both her left arm and her insides.

Phoenix was walking down the stairs on her way to breakfast when she heard a rather loud scream down stairs, and allot of laughter, the scream was very familiar it sounded like how Umbridge did when Fred and George released their rather interesting fireworks, Phoenix ran down the last stairs to find a rather hilarious sight before her, Fred and George had released a rather gross swamp like pool in the middle of the floor Phoenix got there just as they were flying away, Phoenix was hurt that Fred didn't bother telling her that he and George were going to be leaving.

It was the 25th of June, Phoenix's birthday, and after spending weeks trying to convince people not to get her anything they still did, Hermione got her a muggle CD which made Phoenix squirm with glee it was a Within Temptation CD one of her favorite bands , Ron got her Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, except the only flavor this one contained was the gray pepper ones, Harry got her an assortment of Transfiguration books, Luna gave her a rather strange contraption which looked a little like a Monocle it was to help her see the Nargles before they attacked her, Willow gave her a pretty Black bracelet that had belonged to Willow and Phoenix had complemented once, and Hagrid had made her some rock hard rock cakes. When she went down the breakfast she had the eyeglass balanced carefully on her face so far it was proving to just be a normal Monocle but she decided to give it time, She received four packages, the first one she picked up was a familiar bulge of her mothers deformed home grown vegetables and fruit she didn't bother opening just yet, the next was from Nymph she had given her a black dragon hide jacket it had been Nymphs favorite jacket and Phoenix's favorite thing to steal of Nymphs, The third one was from Mrs Weasley and the order and it was a red knitted cardigan, a book of protective spells and some cakes, and the last parcel came as rather a surprise it was from her mother, her real mother Bellatrix inside it contained a black cloak which felt as through it was made from top quality material as it felt like water and a bracelet which had the Black family crest on it.

That night Phoenix was rather edgy she couldn't sleep there was a certain air of danger around the building she decided to sleep on the sofa in the common room, and that is why it didn't come as a surprise when she was awoken by a scared Harry shaking her awake shouting that Sirius was in mortal peril.

**This chapter was rather messy I know but there was certain information I needed to share as they will be important in future chapters I am also fully aware of how short it is but I have already said that I will make up for it with stuff.**

**Review and stuff.**

**Love from Merope**

**AVADA KEDAVRA- _that is all_**


	10. The problem with CRUCIO

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Hey guys I would like to donate this chapter to the poor beautiful Japanese people whose lives have been affected by the earthquake/Tsunami, let us not forget that it was them wonderful people that gave us Death Note, and I would like to have a moment of silence so whilst reading this chapter please try your hardest not to laugh aloud at my hilarious jokes that I may slip in throughout this chapter, I feel like I should start giving you sound tracks to listen to whilst reading these chapters, OK I want you to go onto youtube and type in :**

_Call Out My Name - Inkubus Sukkubus _**they are a pagan band from a while ago also you may also like to observe that I am Pagan (Wiccan).**

Phoenix was growing rather impatient now, she had been waiting at the end end of the corridor for almost 15 minuets now, _that is practically an hour_ she grumbled to her self, and with no sign what so ever of Umbridge well now that she thought of it she hadn't seen a sign of anyone, Luna and Neville were supposed to be waiting with her but naturally neither of them had bothered to show, so she was waiting alone at the end of a very long, and boring corridor for nearly 16 very long, and boring minuets. She lingered there for a few more moments before setting off towards Umbridge's office as soon as she got there she realised that something wasn't right, inside the office was Draco, His goons Crabbe and Goyle, a blonde slytherin girl whose name had slipped her mind, Wilbur Wurthing, and his younger sister Winnie Wurthing. They were all hanging upside down from the ceiling as soon as Phoenix entered the room she stumbled on Kia who was roiling on the floor having a jolly good laugh at her brothers current situation, Phoenix walked up to her cousin and pressed her wand against her neck.

"Where is Harry?" she breathed down her neck her pupils slowly turning to slits.

"I haven't a clue, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." as soon as Kia purred this Phoenix realised the truth in it, Kia had this effect on people it was like she could manipulate people's emotions, it was quite scary really she could make anyone fall in love with her with a bat of an eyelid, and that is why it was impossible for anyone in the world to think a bad thought about her, nobody knew exactly what it was that made it happen many people thought it was her kind heart shaped face with twinkling white diamond eyes and the way her wavy paper light white hair blew around her face when even there was no source of wind or that when she laughed it was like a bell ringing and had the same effect on people as a baby's first laugh everyone felt warm and snug at the sound of her high pitched tones. Phoenix turned to Draco who was wining like a child he was very alike his sister yet very different he had the Diamond eyes just not the pretty twinkle, he had the white hair just without the shine, he had the gorgeous kissable lips just not as inviting, he had the alluring accent just not as cute.

"Where is Harry?" Phoenix demanded in his face.

"I don't know." He sobbed.

"Where-." Phoenix spat tightening charmed ropes around his ankles. "-is Harry?".

"Ministry Of Magic." He shouted. "They said something about the ministry."

"SIRIUS!" Phoenix Shouted, and ran out of the room she ran for what seemed like hours and ended up outside of Severus's office she had vowed to herself that she would never talk to him again but this was very important. She burst into the room.

"Severus!"

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?"

"Well as you can imagine I'm not here for a jolly good chat and a joke about the good old times."

"No need for the sarcasm, but do hurry I have important business to do."

"I'm guessing that that business is not washing your hair."

"Phoenix if you just came here to insult me then please just leave." he said sternly.

"NO, please I'm sorry I just got a bit carried away." there was a short pause "It's Harry he saw a vision, it was of Sirius, he-he was being tortured by my father in the department of mysteries, and now him and the rest of the DA have gone to the ministry to try to help him, but I think it was a trap you see my father isn't stupid he was bound to figure out the connection at some point and I think he was using it to try and get hold of the you-know-what." Phoenix spoke quickly that somebody not used to Phoenix's excitable tones would just hear a smooth buzzing noise.

"I see I am glad you came to see _me _about this, I'll send an owl to the order right away." he mumbled as he wondered to find a piece of parchment, Phoenix was starting to remember why she liked him so much, he was a person you could trust even when he was a grumpy old git, he always had good intentions and then he left the room for quite sometime. Phoenix was growing quite impatient again she hated being left waiting she shifted her wait a few times and started to tap her foot in time to the dripping from one of the taps, _this is getting ridiculous_ she grumbled and left the room and headed for the front doors of the school she was stopped on the way there by a rueful Filch.

"And where does her majesty think she is going now?" he mocked.

"Away from you stinky." she said crinkling her nose as she brushed passed him, she couldn't help thinking that he needed a shower, badly. She made it across the bridge which lead to Hogsmead and ignored all of the people who stared at her as she ran passed them gasping for air, since she had been diagnosed with that Anorexia thing breathing and moving became harder especially when she forgot to take her pills take now for example it was sheer agony. She ran into the Hogs Head and found it as empty as usual, she knew what she had to do but in order for that to be done she needed to find the least creepy person in there which was proving to be hard so instead she cleared her throat and chose not to be picky.

"Erm, Hello is there anyone here who could apparate me to the Ministry?" she called and no one replied she took out a money bag and shook it and all of a sudden every one stood up and offered their services.

"Miss I can get you there." said a tiny little man with a goaty and ginger dreadlocks.

"Bonjour mon ami, I can get you to where you need to go." he said with a slight cajun accent., he had long read hair and inhuman eyes, and was very handsome.

"I'm Phoenix." she mumbled.

"Aha a pretty name for a pretty girl, mon nom est Remy LeBeau*, how may I be of service to you?"

"I need you to take me to to the ministry of magic."

"Sure thing, just take my hand and then nous allons." he winked Phoenix cautiously placed her hand into his and then in a matter of seconds they were outside the Ministry.

"Thank you very much Mr LeBeau. " she said passing him a few gold coins, but he refused politely.

"No no you keep it consider it a favor, and please call be Gambit everyone else does." he kissed her hand and then was gone, Phoenix couldn't help blushing as she ran to the red telephone box. When she got down the stairs it was eerily silent and then all of a sudden there was a very loud cackling.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK." the voice sang, no Phoenix sobbed, she was too late to do anything now, she loved Sirius he was one of the rare Blacks, the ones who were half decent like herself and her mother, she tiptoed closer and saw the scene in front of her she was so angry, angry for the death of a loved one, and angry that it was likely to be all Harry's fault, no it was Harry's fault she knew it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw her Mother Bellatrix running around like a mad woman then Harry running after her with his wand in the air firing random spells at her at last he hit her with "CRUCIO" her mother screamed and fell to the ground this was Phoenix's Que.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry the thing about unforgivable curses are that you have to mean them!" she sneered and pointed her wand at Harry her mother laughed delightedly.

"CRUCIO" Shouted Phoenix Harry flinched and once again her mother was screaming on the floor, Phoenix kept her there for some time until she felt Dumbledore's soft hand on her shoulder her eased the wand out of her hand and caught her before she hit the ground, he placed her into Harry's hands who was glad to have something to do, suddenly the room became icily cold as though death had entered himself.

***GAMBIT= I really couldn't help myself from adding this cajun bad boy, this character originates from X-MEN so I take no credit for adding him but please enjoy reading about him as much about I enjoyed writing about him ;) **

(please excuse any french spelling mistakes I may have made during as they are all from my own general knowledge.)

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter the next one will be out one day in the near future if you want me to write it sooner review and stuff, in fact you know what review anyway man just do it or I will feel obliged to dig into my drawers and find my Grandmas old knuckledusters yeah you scared yet?**

**AVADA KEDAVRA- **_ that is all - leave now peasant _

_X-MEN !_


	11. Arizona Cherish FUTURE CHAPTER

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Hey guys how are you doing feel free to review on this chapter and tell me how you feel why? Because I have depressingly very little reviews, did I not make my stories gripping enough, I tried to add a lot of cliff hangers at the end of every chapter to make you want to read the next one, this chapter is a chapter that isn't exactly a chapter it is more of a random chapter that I wrote when I was stuck writing Merope's story but it is associated with my little Wizard world stories and some of the characters may be familiar from past stories. Whilst reading this chapter I would like you to go and listen to;**

_Going Under~ Evanescence._** I was listening to Evanescence :) **

Arizona Cherish was an auror and a very good one, it had been 6 years since the night when lord Voldemort had risen again, and the Ministry had become very desperate for aurors, nobody wanted to do it any more it was just too dangerous, so they started to hire children, take Arizona for example she was just 19. Unlike most people her age she didn't have parents to talk her out of it, when she was just a year old her mother Sachiko was murdered by a dark wizard fighting alongside her father Morag, and her uncle Firenze. Her parents relationship was an odd one as her mother was a pure-blooded witch, and her father a Centaur but even so he loved her with his whole being …..

_He had been walking along one of the long river banks up in the Scottish woodlands by Hogwarts, when he got his back hoof stuck in a bear trap that a foolish muggle had set down earlier that day, he was stuck there for several days patiently waiting for his death when on the sixth day an angel came and with delicate hands she removed the trap, fixed the bone with her wand and poured on some essence of dittany, she heard that someone had heard a hurt animal in the woods she came prepared, she saved his life and from then on the kept seeing each other in private, it was frowned on for a wizard and a centaur to be together in both the wizard and the centaur world, soon they fell in love and ran away together, Sachiko had a very strict father and he had already planned out her life and Morag being the second oldest son of the shaman of the herd, his brother Firenze had already betrayed them he was supposed to be the next leader, he chose Sachiko over his family. But when she died he became cold and unkind and couldn't bare to look at Arizona as she looked so much like his dead love._

How Arizona was conceived is none of you business, and no she didn't have hairy legs and hoofs she was just normal looking. She looked mostly like her Japanese mother, with the exception of her fathers diamond eyes, she had very long thick, straight hair which she usually tied back and peachy pale shimmery skin. The main reason for Arizona's success in her career was because she had what is more commonly known as the third eye, which is often gained by those who have centaur blood in their veins, and that is why when she kicked down the termite eaten door of 33 Halover Drive she knew that if you went up the stairs, turned left, walked straight on, pulled down the leaver in the middle of the hall, climbed up the rickety ladder, turned right, and pulled back the doxy eaten lace curtain, she would find the self proclaimed Death-eater Winnie Wurthing with her arms clasped tight around a child that didn't belong to her. Arizona tried her best to shift her weight lightly up the creaky ladder, she tiptoed softly to the curtain and whisked it back, squished into the corner was a young black child. Arizona estimated he was about 11 or twelve, he had a purple lace scarf tied around his mouth his eyes were wide and he was whimpering as if to warn her about something, suddenly she felt a wand pressed against her back.

"BOO!" the voice was high pitched and croaky, Arizona kicked back and hooked her foot around Wurthing's leg she lifted the leg up in the air, and as she had hoped Wurthing stumbled down on to the ground she turned to face her.

"Wotcha!" said Arizona with a crooked grin, Wurthing tried to get up but Arizona had place a restraining foot on Wurthing's chest.

"Get off me you filthy little blood traitor!" she Squawked.

"Well that ain't very polite now is it?" Arizona said as she moved the restraining foot to Wurthing's cheek and applied as much pressure as she could her jaw was crushing, she felt her bones click underneath her boot Wurthing screamed.

"Shall we start again?" she said tapping the side of her hip with her other boot. "The names Cherish, Arizona Cherish, my friends call me Aries, but you can call me Arizona Cherish."

"You – you dog kisser, yes I can smell it on you!"

"That was a bad move, Insulting the son of the Dragon, The boss wont be pleased." Wurthing started to writhe under her shoe, Arizona lifted up her wand.

"Petrificus-Totalus." Arizona whispered, removed her foot and then spat in Wurthing's hair.

"**Have fun in Azkaban bitch."**

**Thank you for reading if some of this didn't make sense do not fear, just keep following the story and it will all make plenty of sense, maybe well it depends really on weather I remember to add information to make it make sense OK do you understand or am I just saying a bunch of random words and deeply confusing you, If you would like me to carry on doing little side stories like this involving Futuristic aurors revealing sneaky future tales please review and say so because they are rather fun to write.**

**AVADA KEDAVRA ~ **_That is all- you may leave now._

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah _


	12. Sirius Black the Awesome

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Hey you there, yeah you I see you reading my stories every now and then not reviewing, OK I am pretty sure you saw that coming ;) but still you know I like to feel appreciated too sometimes you know ugh golly gosh, holy cow, jumping Bananas ← cool kid right there you sure are blessed to be kind of near such a legend, every time I read the word legend I always mistake it as leg-end you know as in the end of a leg and get all confused in fact I blame twilight for that I can't remember what page it was, the twilight phase died years ago (Yet the HP one never ends) but the word legend was cut off down the side of the page and for ages I was like why I Edward talking about leg-ends, OK after reading that very inspiring rant I think you should go onto youtube and type in:**

_StarkidPotter music- (Listen to it all!) _**- BTW this isn't a suggestion it is more of a demand.**

In the back of Phoenix's mind she could here the voices of Dumbledore and her father they were arguing, why would somebody want to argue on such a wonderful day Phoenix giggled to herself she felt a nice breeze on her face and she was hugging somebody, that somebody placed her on the ground and then she heard them stamping in the direction of the voices, Phoenix absentmindedly pressed her hand to her face it it hurt and her face was oozing wetness she opened her eyes and saw the blood on her hands suddenly it all all came back to her she sat up and turned around Harry was on the floor and was acting rather strangely she got up and walked up to him he was shaking.

"Harry?" she whispered and poked him.

"Get back Merope, he needs to fight this for himself." Phoenix realised that Dumbledore was sitting next to her she jumped slightly in surprise.

"I don't understand where did my father go." as Phoenix said this she slowly understood her eyes widened and Dumbledore nodded.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Phoenix shouted shaking Dumbledore.

" _Kill me now, Dumbledore ..." _Harry said shaking and sounding like a creepy horror child, Phoenix sobbed lent out to touche his arm but hesitated.

"_If Death is nothing, Dumbledore, Kill the boy ..._" He choked.

"If death is nothing why won't you die, Father?" Harry's creepy horror eyes turned to look at her.

"_Merope, we could have done great things, together ..._" He whispered his voice growing weaker slowly he let out one more creepy breath and then Harry was Harry once more, Phoenix turned around and saw her father once more next to her mother and then they were gone, Phoenix wasn't the only one to have seen him the whole ministry had turned up to join the little party

"He was there!" shouted a man with a ponytail, Phoenix chose to ignore their foolish sudden realizations and instead turned to help Harry stand up he gratefully took her hand.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it." Phoenix said sadly.

"Yes, it is, look Phoenix, Sirius …" Harry started tears welled up in his eyes.

"I heard Bellatrix shout it I know he is dead, but Harry please don't blame yourself."

"But it was all my fault if only I didn't believe that stupid vision."

"Harry anyone could make that mistake, but Sirius didn't have to come, but he did and the reason why he came is because he loved you Harry, like a son, and I don't think you should linger on sad thoughts, Harry, he died a righteous death, he died in battle and I think that is the way he hoped he would go." tears were bulging out of her eyes, Harry looked thoughtful for a second and then hand in hand they took the port-key Dumbledore had made them and then with a bang they landed in Dumbledore's office.

**OK thanks for reading, this chapter was short because it was actually the last one I am going to do in the storyline of "**_**The order of the Phoenix" **_**and now I am going to move on to **_**"Half-Blood Prince" **_**but I am going to speed through that one as to be honest it was my least favorite book you know with the whole Harry stalkin' Draco everywhere thing it just go rather annoying really but that's just my opinion.**

**Review and stuff if you don't I'll probably be rather unpleasant at the next chapter of virtually kill you ;)**

**AVADA KEDAVRA **_~ That is all- OK seriously you should really go …_

_miaow_


	13. Future Darn those Wurthings!

***reviews**

_the whole MP3 thing you know I was aware but I really needed to add something in the car journey and well you know stuff happens, please don't bring up the Mary-sue thing because I will cry nakedly, and come on I am thirteen years old my grammar isn't the best for that I apologize._

_I have no intention of cutting out voldie and Bella do not fear._

_And meow to you too ._

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), This chapter is another of those mystic future chapters, except this one involves a character that may be a little more familiar as I think I have mentioned her once or twice well you will see what I mean in a minute also I thought I would let you know previously before reading this chapter, it hasn't particularly got much of a plot to it basically what this chapter is, is me revealing information gradually that may help you understand other future chapters … you got that?**

**OK now that you have read my lovely rant which thank god wasn't as long as the one at the beginning of the last chapter you know the one about leg-ends which still confuses me :I, you should be going onto youtube and typing in:**

_the plot to bomb the panhandle~ A day to remember_** That was what I was listening to on my Ipood ← classical, whilst jotting this little story into my notebook on my sofa whilst being distracted by "The curious case of Benjamin Button." ← has anyone else seen it, argh it was so depressing, OK I really should stop ranting now .. 0_o **

The problem with the Wurthings is that they breed faster then Rabbits, maybe even quicker then a Weasley would, as soon as you had gotten rid of one another would take it's place and what made it worse then a Bunny or a lovable redhead was that they were all sneaky little Death Eaters, well all of them except Willow, unlike her siblings she had managed to make a life for herself, she was a famous auror she worked along side the best there was even Harry Potter, and her husband was a very well paid Professor at Hogwarts. Throughout Willow's childhood she was beaten and sexually harassed by her own father, grandfather, and even sometimes her older brother Warren. Growing up she only had one friend and that was her twin brother Wilbur but slowly they grew apart because he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor slowly they stopped talking all together because he became mean and unbearable to be around, her mother didn't care she was to busy to notice her unhappiness and that is why when Willow turned 15 she stopped going home, she would live with friends such as Luna, Phoenix Hermione, the Weasley's, and even Neville, it was at those little stops at his house that made her fall madly in love with him.

Willow was just 30 years old when Voldemort had a rather unexpected return (with hair), everyone could recall exactly what they were doing at the moment he returned, Willow had been with Harry at Hogwarts they were talking to the students about the glamorous life that they had as aurors, which consisted of night shifts, cold coffee, and days without showers, when a loud ruckus occurred out in the hallway, Willow soon found her self stupefying her little sister Winnie on the third floor.

"Winelda I am going to ask you one more time what did you do with the child?" they had kidnapped Arizona Cherish, she was a remarkable child, she was half centaur and she had obtained the third eye and that is why they probably wanted her, Voldemort had taken a different approach this time instead of just pure-bloods he was taking in the powerful and he had bagged rather a lot of them ;

Jackson Keller~ muggleborn, amazing at charm work.

Jet Sykes~ Half-Blood, she is awesome with potions.

Brighid Burks~ Pure-blood, animagus can change into a tiger.

Taylor Chalk~ muggleborn, you really need to see him on a broomstick someday.

The Dragon~ unknown, he/she can manipulate fire, and her/his surroundings, and has a shiny sword.

"Winelda tell me now!" Willow shouted.

"You always have to spoil my fun Willy." she chuckled, Willow shoved her converse into Winnie's Raven ringlets and she screamed Willow flinched, this person may have been evil but she was her sister and she didn't like to cause her pain, Winnie on the other hand seemed as though she could quite happily harm Willow, kill her even.

"Winelda ..." Willow was putting on her responsible adult voice.

"Nope not telling." Winnie was 25 years old but still very childish.

"Winnie please, can't you tell me I am your sister, don't you remember those times I would wipe your tears, after dad would ..." Willow stopped she could see the pain in her little sister's eyes.

"I am stronger , stronger then you, no one would dare touche me now."

"Yet my foot is pressed into your face, funny that."

"Just you wait Willow." she cursed under her breath.

"Winelda will you just tell me already this game is getting boring now."

"Will you just get off me you- you Bitch!" Winnie screamed and cursed a little, Willow was taken back a little she had raised this little girl how could she have turned out to be such a selfish little brat.

"Winelda when did you start being such a little brat?"

"When you decided to leave me all alone."

"I left because everyone including you wanted me out, remember that?"  
>"Why would I want you gone you were like a mother to me, you were my only friend." tears were welling up in her golden eyes.<p>

"Then please tell me where Cherish is for old time sake, please she is just a child like you used to be and she is probably scared for her life."

"She is with the Dragon." Winnie sniffed.

"Thank you Niffler." said Willow using an old childhood nickname.

"Petrificus-Totalus." Willow whispered, stroked her sisters black curls and then headed of in the opposite direction.

"Will!" shouted a familiar voice it was her Neville, he ran up to her and rapped her in his warm yet muddy arms he had obviously been teaching when it all happened.

"Do you know where I can find the Dragon." Willow whispered cutting to the chase.

"Why, your not going after it are you?"

"I have to, it has hold of Cherish."

"Aries?, oh dear well can't we round up the rest of the DA?"  
>"I'll set off first, you try and find the others." she said kissed him on the cheek and then ran.<p>

She didn't have to run far to find the Dragon it seemed to be searching for something it turned around saw Willow and ran towards her Willow panicked for a moment but the Dragon didn't seem as though it was going to attack it just stopped and gestured for her to walk forwards.

"_Follow me ..." _it said in a raspy whisper, it lead Willow all the way to the girls toilets inside there was a small Japanese girl which must have been Cherish, The Dragon put a fond hand on Cherishes shoulder and guided her to stand next to Willow who shoved a protective hand in the way of the Dragon.

"Why?, why are you doing this.?" Willow choked in shock.

"_Because I knew her mother, she died in the battle of Hogwarts trying to save my back ..._"

"Wow." Willow gasped, she was pretty sure she hadn't seen a creepy person in a black cloak.

"I guess I owe Sachiko a bit" The voice wasn't a whisper anymore in fact the voice was very familiar to one Willow had heard before, it was definitely a girls voice, if only she could just remember, there was a possibility but that person was long dead Willow had been there, and cried at the death of Merope Phoenix Riddle (-Black).

**ooooh twist sorry it wasn't very long but it had lots of interesting and revealing gibberish that wont make much sense to you but the important thing is it makes sense to me, OK well now that you took the time to read this you might as well review it and add this story to your favorites … just saying if you don't do that I will feel obliged to come over to your house and crucio you until you do.**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~ **_that is all- seriously I mean it …_

_I am so frigging rock !_

PS my _BIG _sister insisted that I added her story on to fanfiction but I would rather not have it on my account officially so here it is now ….

In the land of the far away land, which may I add is very far away. Lived a vampire called Humbitontod who was actually an elephant. Every day he would be left traumatised by the pain ringing in his ears. This pain was caused by him self. How you ask? Well his ears were far too big and kept getting stuck in his fangs, causing them to draw large amounts of blood. His blood was a slimy green colour, a bit like bogeys. Humbitontod's most upsetting problem was the fact that he couldn't pull any bitches to show them a good time, if you know what I'm saying (winks, well I tried to anyway. My winking tends to result in a nervous twitch that makes me look slightly constipated)

Anyhoo, one late November evening, maybe it was may but that's just a minor detail ….

_If you would like her to carry on with this story review and say so … or not._


	14. Death to MaryKate

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), OK at last I decided to update because I have nothing better to do, OK well I think now it is time you started reading oh before I forget.**

_Porcelain and the tramps~ Redlight District _

**This is nice and all, you know having a lovely chat like this but I have better things to do.**

Phoenix ran her tongue along her teeth one more time, and winced, she had been spending a few days at Hermione's house when her stupid dentist parents offered her a check up and then "Bam" strange colours in her braces, Phoenix had become friends with the metal that had been living in her mouth for the past three years, and now they were being abused with little green dots, Willow hadn't stopped laughing for a whole hour, she had been staying there too.

"Where are my dammed jeans!" Hermione blurted throwing her pillows around the room one of them landed on Willows head.

"Hey!" She squealed and threw it at the door.

"Why do you need it so much anyway, It's not like the Weasleys care weather you have nice clothes, I mean have you seen how they dress?" Phoenix chuckled to her self, they were packing their bags as they were spending the last days of summer at Ron's house.

"It is kind of embarrassing to be around them dressed like that, I was out with Neville and ..." Willow started but stopped her self blushing beetroot, Phoenix made "Ooh" noises and in return received a mouth full of pillow, Before world war three could start Mr Granger informed them that Mr Weasley was in the fire place. That night Phoenix did her very best not to show her teeth, but was insanely cheered up with the thought that she would be seeing Fred and George tomorrow.

In the night Harry turned up and then the three musketeers became four. Phoenix really shouldn't have gotten so excited about Fred, because if she hadn't the concept of Mary-Kate wouldn't have hit her so hard, Mary was Fred's new girlfriend, and well she was perfect in every single way, she had cute shoulder length, blonde ringlets, and a laugh that could raise babies from the dead. But on the plus side she was a bore, nothing she said seemed to interest Fred much, all he cared about was his new business "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." So Phoenix decided to use that as her own little weapon instead of letting her talk about Her and Fred Phoenix would ask a question about his brand new obsession, it was during one of his little rants that Phoenix's left arm exploded in pain at the exact moment Harry made a grunting noise.

"Harry?, Phoenix?" said Mr Weasley.

"He-he is mad." Harry mumbled rubbing his scar, clearly his pain only lasted a moment, Phoenix carefully unbuttoned her sleeve and took her arm out and grunted softly, It was glowing blacks, Reds and Yellows, Mary-Kate squealed.

"Death Eater I knew there was something seriously wrong with her." She seemed to have a bit of a lisp and it was rather hilarious to hear her try to pronounce her "Rs"

"It is OK Mary, we know she is a good guy, sort of." George assured her.

"It's a calling I am supposed to touch it and go to where he is, should I?" Phoenix asked.

"Absolutely not!"Fred and Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Maybe you should." muttered Bill.

"Bill!" Fleur double took. " She iz just a child!" they argued like that for a few more moments.

"Guys!" Shouted Ginny.

"Where is Phoenix!" Willow gasped.

**A pretty short one I know but I had writers block, and well writers block is a bitch, OK I just want to thank those who have reviewed so far, you guys don't get virtually killed, and the other guys who haven't reviewed should just be bloody ashamed of themselves.**

**Must be going I have a very important meeting with a badger.**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ this is starting to get kind of creepy._

"_Wit beyond measure is a mans greatest treasure ..." ~ Ravenclaw_


	15. F Seducer of Souls

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), This is another future chapter, I decided to write this whilst I racked my mind for ideas for the next chapter, if you have any suggestions please tell me so in a review, if you are just going to go all troll on me and say "She dies" don't bother, because that isn't going to happen for some time now :I.**

_Go and listen to evanescence's live performances because they are awesome_** :p**

Animarum Seducter was just a normal little girl, and by normal I mean she was a squib, when I say "Squib" I beg you not to assume she was an "ordinary" little girl, for when I say that she was a squib what I am trying to say is that she no power with a wand …

Animarum rolled out of bed with a feel of release, It was a Saturday, and she wouldn't have to go back to that retched school ever again, where she would have to endure a whole week of abuse about her mile long orange hair, or that she wasn't anorexic like the other "slags" in her school, and especially abuse on her unusual interest in dead things. If ever there was a dead bird or mouse at school she was always the last one there when the teacher would threaten them all away from the poor thing, and when they were no longer looking she would lean down and touch it, she would drain away the remaining presence of death, and then in return she would breathe over the tiny corpse and in a matter of seconds it would return to life and get up and walk/fly away without even remembering that it had been dead just a few moments previously, Animarum had what is often called "Spiritus Vitae" and to others she was called a necromancer.

"Ani why don't you go for a little walk whilst we wait for our guests to arrive?" said an orange haired lady with a slight accent.

"Yes mamma." and then she disappeared, Animarum being a child of the shadows often preferred to travel within the shadows. She decided to walk once she had made it to the heart of the forest, she liked to go there as no one else could go there without dieing, they would always get eaten by a wild bears or savage wolfs. Suddenly she heard voices.

"Can I walk in the middle, It might come back and well in the 17 years I have lived, I have kind of grown quite fond of my back." Said a young ginger boy.

"Did I give you permission to talk yet Ronald?" Said an irritated girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Ron just try not to annoy Hermionie she's the brains in this little foursome OK?" Said another girl with bright red hair and a voice like velvet.

"Guys shut up we are not alone." Said another boy … dear lord it was Harry Potter, Animarum leaped out and shouted. "Oh my gosh, your Harry freakin' Potter.", the girl with red hair put her self in a protective stance in front of her friends and said cautiously. "My name is … Merope Black." She lied Animarum could sense the lie. "Animarum Seducter." she said and offered her hand to shake, the girl took it slowly, usually when Animarum had contact with another humans flesh she could sense there life spans, but when she touched Velvet Voices, she felt three spans two of them were very long, and the other was coming to an end soon, this girl didn't have very long left, weeks maybe.

"Twins." Animarum muttered.

"What?" she gasped.

"You are pregnant with twins."

**OOOH twist ay, well unfortunately for you, you are going to have to wait till I make it to deathly Hallows to fully understand what the bloody hell is happening ;), The next chapter will be as soon as I can be bothered to update, which really depends on if I get any reviews, and weather you want to be eating your food threw a straw for a month :I**

**AVADE KEDAVRA**_~ That is all~ please just go._

_ !la_


	16. Ah Regrets

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), It would appear that I haven't explained it enough times, chapters with an (F) at the beginning of the chapter name means that they are sort of a peak into the future, you don't really need them they are mostly there to make you want to read on .., but so far I can reveal that in the future Merope Does die, and she gets pregnant but who is the father ooh mystery! Well sadly for you you're gonna' have to keep on readin'.**

**Just go right now to youtube and listen to BvB- New religion .. and all of the other songs on their new album !**

"Bad idea." Phoenix muttered to herself as she stumbled through the Malfoy manor doorway, Harry was going to be angry at her and he was almost unbearable when he got all stressed out. As she moved further around she heard a cold and high-pitched voice.

"So you want me to believe, that you don't know where it is?" Said Voldemort to a small redheaded elderly lady.

"My lord-" Bellatrix began.

"Not now Bella, I have business to see too." He said jabbing the old lady with his white finger.

"Please let me go … I am old and worthless ..." The old lady gasped for air.

"Tell me where the soul seducer is !" He shouted cruelly.

"Please my lord-" Bellatrix said.

"Not now!" He spat. "Where is it you sniveling old hag!"

"They took her … my daughter took her … and left." The Lady sobbed.

"So you have been lying then?" He demanded

"Please don't hurt the child … she is my only gran-daughter."

"Where are they?" He said attempting to soften his tone, but instead came out as rather creepy.

"I … I don't know … they say that to find her you must first find the Lapis Vitae."

"WORMTAIL!" He shouted "Take her down bellow ..."

"My Lord please -" Bellatrix tried again.

"Bellatrix what now?" He muttered, instead of speaking she lifted a shaking hand to the door where Phoenix was standing. "SHIT" Phoenix whispered and attempted to hide herself, but it was to late so instead of seeming cowardly she walked ahead.

"So the Prodigal Son returns." He mocked.

"Encase you hadn't noticed father I am a girl, But I wouldn't bee surprised if you hadn't" Phoenix muttered spitefully.

"Merope … you make it out that I am a bad father." He grinned.

"Encase you hadn't noticed you little brat … you are no longer welcome here." Mrs Wurthing spat.

"Now, now that is no way to treat my heir now is it." Voldemort threatened her with a wand like gesture, she whimpered and rushed back to her husband.

"You don't want to kill me?" Phoenix asked.

"Kill you Merope?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'd want to kill me." Phoenix mumbled and twiddled her thumbs.

"My dear you using crucio on your own mother showed that you had potential." Voldemort mumbled thoughtfully. Phoenix was quite taken back potential? She was saving his worst enemies life he should want her dead, Phoenix decided to to question him too much. That night Phoenix stayed in Kia's room, she made plans to escape in the morning.

**OK I know it isn't exactly the most interesting chapter of all but if you read it carefully some of the information I have shared will come back into the story line later, Review and stuff if you do not review I may have to force a thousand paper cuts on the the index finger on your right hand, you know the one you use a lot when you waggle your finger at all of the errors I make in my chapters … I had a paper cut this week it was so god damn painful, then I like rubbed dirt into the wound and now it is all like swollen … I betcha that is precisely what you wanted to hear today, about my painful finger aih? Also I just pre-booked my deathly hallows tickets so brace your selves for the constant excitable comments at the beginning of the next few chapters ;)**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ does yo' mumma know that your out?_

farewell


	17. The return of an old friend

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Hey there I'd just like to thank all of the people that have reviewed * nicely *, and those who haven't … well you suck take this opportunity to review, and save the name you keep up … of not sucking. OK as I promised the next few chapters where going to be all DEATHLY HALLOWS**

**and well yes I am very excited … I couldn't get tickets for the premier which sucked … big time but oh well, I've still booked tickets for the night they come out so I guess that is cool enough. If you have any questions about the story … like what the hell is goin' on? Well feel free to review and ask them questions and I will either answer them on the next chapter or on my profile … actually I'll do it on my page so people go on there … because it takes quite a lot of work to keep it interesting and well the profile pictures always take me ages to do most of the pictures are of me … because I'm that vain (I jest) … they are of me because I am usually the only one around at the time I fancy changing the picture … and basically what I do is I travel on over to photo-shop and edit the hell out of it … if you'd like me to make one for you then review and such or email me on Phoenix_.uk with your picture and what you want me to do to it and well I'll do it … wow sudden change of topic I probably ought to start writing the Story now.**

How did Phoenix get out you ask? Well to be honest it wasn't exactly a glamorous escape, she just walked down the stairs at 5am and walked out the front door, she didn't really know why she had gotten so worried about it, it was the getting back to the Weasley's house that she was more concerned about, she couldn't fly as she wouldn't trust herself at that height in the sky, and of course there was the fact that she wasn't entirely sure which way it was, she could have used floo powder but she wasn't going to go back inside the manor and she didn't exactly want to lead the death eaters to her safe house, and she wasn't going to knock on all of the muggles houses at this time in hope that one of them was a wizard, so basically she believed that all hope was lost, behind her she heard a clutter in a dustbin she turned around briskly and saw two legs hanging out of the Malfoys recycling bin.

"Erm hello?" Phoenix asked, pleading that it wasn't a death eater. The legs popped out landing wobbly down on the floor next to her, thank god Phoenix thought as she realised who it was.

"Aha it iz you!" Shouted Gambit. "I thought it might have been one the dem' ..." He shuddered.

"Gambit?. .. what are you doing here? … why where you in a recycling bin?"

"Ask me no questions I will tell you you no lies … I could ask you the same question?"

"Well lets just say I came to pay a visit to long lost family." Phoenix replied.

"OK … you are not _zee_ Merope Phoenix … are you?"

"Guilty" Phoenix mumbled "Don't worry I'ma good guy." Gambit stumbled away from her slightly.

"Trust me, I am one of Dumbledore's most trusted friends." Phoenix explained.

"Dumbledore? … OK … If Dumbledore trusts you." he muttered.

"Look do you think you could do me a favor ..."

From the outside, the Weasley's house truly was amazing it was obvious that magic was the only thing keeping it up. Phoenix rapped on the door three times, and two brown eyes peeped out of the door, they looked thoughtful.

"Tell me … what was the first thing Fred ever said to you." Said a familiar voice.

"Er … Hello Merope .. or would you prefer She who must not be named ..." Phoenix mumbled.

The door was whisked open Fred stood holding the door open for her as soon as she entered she heard a squeak and and then willow and Hermione's arms were squashing her.

"What happened?" Whispered Hermione.

"I'll tell you later ..." Phoenix muttered.

Phoenix chuckled to her self as she stood next to the washing machine Inside of it was a bundle of Mary-Kate's clothes and in her hand was black ink, and well you can guess what she had done moments before, she heard voices around the corner and duck n' rolled under the table. There she saw Mary-Kate open the washing machine quickly and then scream. This holiday was going to be so much fun Phoenix thought to herself as she tried not to laugh project win Fred back was on.

**Another delightfully short chapter but you know I couldn't think of anything else to put down, in the next chapter expect lots of Mary-Kate hate crimes, and booby traps. :I OK review and stuff if you don't then you know something bad will happen to you … like erm .. man I think I am loosing it … the violence thing OK lets swap it around if you do review *nicely I will give you I don't know … cyber cake … yeah cyber cake … probably the most awesome virtual dish known to man … so you better get reviewing 0_0, no music suggestion today because I have an ear infection and haven't been able to listen to any music to suggest (~;r)**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ (Something witty)_

_(another witty comment)_


	18. Little Lacy

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), I know I am a bad person, but I have been really sick for quite some time, but don't worry, I am better know I am sure that for a split second you were freakin' out right? …. right! OK I understand I am probably not one of those people you care much about, and I don't care much about you either, so killing you won't be so hard on me when you do not review this chapter (with nice comments 0.o), OK so I haven't been writing as much as I had first thought I would, therefor I don't feel I have quite gotten through to you how excited I was about HP and the DH, but I can reveal that it was bloody amazing, if you haven't already seen it, it is well worth seeing, but I wasn't too pleased about Fred's death I just didn't feel they did him justice, it should have taken up the whole 2 and a half hours, just flashbacks of his life, screw voldemort I'd rather see Fred. **

**Mother - Danzig. Song suggestion by the way. **

Tap, scratch, scrape, went Phoenix's cutlery as picked up the potato skin and then dropped it again, she just didn't understand how everyone could eat that much, she turned her head and saw Ron slurping up his serving of food gravy slurping down his chin.

"Is it all right Phoenix … I could always get you something else?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No thank you, but I am just a little bit full up." Phoenix muttered. Hermione looked disapprovingly over at her, Phoenix still technically had an eating disorder, it wasn't that she worried about her weight, she knew she wasn't fat, being able to see your rib cage in great detail was usually a good sign of that, and not just trust issues, being trapped in the Malfoy manor for a good six months last year had really rubbed off on her, she still had bad dreams because of it, one of the days that she was there she watched a little muggle girl with blond pigtails, and Rosie cheeks tortured to death by Voldemort, for no justifiable reason, she had dreams about that little girl every night, she never knew the girls name, she often refereed to her in her mind as Lacy, it suited her, and that is what she carved onto her grave, Phoenix had managed to save the body from Nagini's awaiting mouth and took her to the bottom of the Malfoy's garden, and she was still buried there, little Lacy, throughout her stay she would go down to the grave and give the little girl some company, Every bite of food Phoenix took she often felt guilty, every bite of food that little Lacy deserved more than Phoenix, so Phoenix would take the food down to where Lacy's body lay and she would dig a whole into the ground and she would throw the food into that whole and will it to go down to Lacy's lifeless corpse and bring her back to life, so she could go home to her parents, to grow up, have children of her own, to become a scientist, and find the cure to all cancers, to fulfill all of her dreams. But that will never happen and Phoenix knew that, Lacy was dead and that was just it, all there was, nothing.

"Back to school next week ay Ron?" Bill remarked in an attempt to break the ice.

"yur muph nefds bo geth shtuff." Ron replied with a mouthful of food.

"Ron that is disgusting!" Mrs Weasley, and Hermione gasped at the same time.

"Sobbey." Ron slurped.

"Ugh … yes we need to make a trip down to diagon alley soon." Mrs Weasley murmured.

"Diagon Alley!" Phoenix shouted into the Weasley fireplace. She was first to make the trip and whilst she waited she picked up a random magazine that advertised protection charms for your home. Once everyone had arrived they all left for the shops, hardly anywhere was still open they only just managed to get their books, the whole place had a feel of eery silence, the only place that was still lit was up and running was Fred and George's joke shop.

"U-NO-POO … classical." Phoenix chuckled with Ron as they walked in side, the whole building was packed with familiar faces from school, it was like they had walked into Narnia, a whole new world, she turned around to discuss this with Harry when she realised that him Hermione and Ron had disappeared, she chose to tell her self that they had just been caught up into the crowd, as she walked past people she received many glares of disgust from people and mothers would pull their children closer to them, clearly the news that she was Voldemort's Daughter spread quickly then, she sighed and chose to ignore them, she considered showing her dark mark, or walking around the shop muttering to herself in parstle tongue, but she chose not to when she looked over and saw Fred's curious look at her devious cunning look, maybe later she mumbled, she picked up various items from the shop such as; COMB-A-CHAMELEON a hairbrush that changes your hair colour, HEARTBREAK-TEARDROPS, PUKING PASTILLES, and a rubber chicken.

When they left the shop at last they bumped into Harry.

"where did you go?" Phoenix asked.

"Later" He whispered back to her.

later Phoenix cursed why were men so annoying and confusing, first they admit they liked you, kiss you and then promise to never leave your side, and then they go find them selves a shiny new girlfriend, Phoenix was still hurting, throughout her stay she pulled enough tricks on Mary-Kate to make her want to leave, well it should have but the annoying little disease hadn't left, Phoenix gave up, she knew that this was getting pointless, Fred didn't want her and it was time to face the facts that he had moved on to girls of his own age.

**OK I really didn't know how to end this chapter, so in a way I just ended it mid sentence **

**so erm thank you for all of the reviews and erm … if you don't review I actually believe it or not still have that Mi5 favor so you know they could help me hack into yo' computers and somehow using their mystic ninja skills find out where you live, and then in the middle of the night I'll just pop along in a slipknot style Clown mask and pop into your room and just stare at you till you wake up drag you out take you out to a pond drug you and then pop you in there. So the moral of the story here is to review :O = I live for that face ;)**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ (Something knowledgeable)_

_(another Knowledgeable comment)_


	19. Figuram Animi  ?

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I really don't know where exactly I am going with this all I know is what I am doing after deathly Hallows I just need to speedily get there but also .. you know make it somewhat interesting I hope I am doing OK with that .. nobody has reviewed in a while so I don't really know your opinion … do you like it... do you hate it anytime now you can review … I am so lonely.**

It was Phoenix's first day back at Hogwarts and she was now a 6th year, and boy did it feel good all of the small children scurried away from her in the corridors because she was older … not just because she looked odd with her white skin that showed her cheek bones in more detail then it should because of her anorexia, or her big bold yellow slitted eyes, or hip long hair that screamed "danger" with it's intense colour, or that she was best friends with the latest heart-throb Harry Potter, just the good old "I'm older and smarter than you" thing. Walking down the halls of Hogwarts was somewhat sad and had a great feel of lonesomeness,they were so empty because not an awful lot students could convince their parents to allow them to go to school anymore, which made Phoenix more sad because although Mr and Mrs Tonks were great to her and treat her like their own it just wasn't the same as having your actual biological parents being there and caring, Phoenix would never ever have it, and truth be told if she ever stood in front of the Mirror of Erised she wouldn't see her standing next to Fred with several ginger children holding her hand and tugging her skirt, although that is all she could possibly dream of, She would see Bellatrix holding hands with a handsome black haired man with green eyes, Both of then smiling and playing with a smaller younger Phoenix, she saw this scene once along time ago, and she would never let it go not ever, and just when she is ready to throw it away like yesterdays rubbish she gets called to a meeting with the death eaters, looks over at her mother and for a split second sees a twinkle in her mothers eye when she looks back at her, surely that must mean something, in all honesty Phoenix knows fine well that it meant nothing, and that she meant nothing to them just a slave in their trades.

The first lesson of the year to her horror was Defense against the Dark arts... with Snape, and he was going out of his way to make their lives miserable, It was a bit like that one time in their third year when he took over one of Remus's lessons except ten times worse, he always spoke about things they hadn't learnt yet and when they finally told them he got furious and raged about their stupidity, on the way out of the lesson Phoenix was bombarded by a pack of Slytherin girls.

"There she is!" Pansy shouted.

"What do you want Pansy?" Phoenix yawned.

"Oh nothing Just to ask you a question." She said and then nudged the girl standing next to her.

"Is it true?" The girl choked out.

"What true?" asked Phoenix.

"That you got dumped by a Weasley!" Pansy squawked gleefully.

"I don't know what you are talking about ." Phoenix cursed.

"Oh my god and he ditched you for a MUDBLOOD!" Pansy's friend shouted. Phoenix clenched her fists tight she knew what was about to happen as it happens every time when she got angry she felt sparks of fire in her fists although this time something else happened she felt her teeth growing and sharpening and pressing tightly on her lip and her finger nails were extending into claws she looked down at her hands and double took her finger nails had grown and pointed like claws they were as black as night she ran away from the giggling slytherin girls and hid in the girls toilets. She sat on the floor in a corner and tried not to cry, the door opened and closed, there were footsteps walking towards her she looked at the shoes and saw that they did not belong to a girl.

"Merope?" The voice whispered she recognized it as a Wurthings voice, they all had the same soft Irish accent with a hint of London's cockney, and there were so many of them. She stood up and pulled a brave face behind the fangs she had recently grown.

"What … have you come to mock me too." Phoenix spat.

"No I just thought you might need somebody to talk to." Wilbur Wurthing mumbled.

"Well you thought wrong."

"Fine then I'll just go." he said sadly and turned to leave.

"No! wait Wilbur … I'm sorry, I don't mean to be unpleasant … it's just a hard time for me right now." Phoenix explained and pressed her hand on his arm he looked at her clawed hand and then at her teeth.

"We need to get you to Dumbledore … now"

Dumbledore's office was full of all sorts of bits and bobs, and he was seated comfortably in his chair at the back of the room.

"Aha Phoenix I have been expecting you." he muttered.

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Well yes for about 7 seconds now." He chuckled. "Close the door behind you MR. Wurthing."

"Yes Professor." He said and nodded to Phoenix as he left.

"Now Phoenix I have a few questions for you." Dumbledore began.

"OK."

"Do you often feel uncontrollably angry." He asked

"Yes sir all the time."

"Hmm and when you get angry to unexplainable things happen like animal like features?"

"Yes I am sure you can see right now." Phoenix answered.

"Hmm then I think I have an explanation for all of the odd things that are occurring, Phoenix you are something that is more commonly known as a figuram animi. A Figuram Animi is a little like being a animagus except it is something you are born with, I guess you could say Animagus's are man-made. Something that also happens with people like you is that you can not always decide when you change form it happens when you have a sudden surge of emotion but on what emotionn changes you depends on what animal you can turn into for example I can imagine somebody who changes into a rabbit may change when they have a sudden surge of happiness ... or someone a Lion may change on anger. But the thing that is confusing here is that Figuram Animis are increadibly rare infact you are the first known one in over one thousand years the question is how did this power come to you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"B-but sir why is it that I always seem to be in a sort of mid transformation? like red hair and yellow eyes ... it can't be natural." Phoenix asked.

"Ah you see that is where sheer brilliance comes in, as the answear is so simple if you look hard enough." he chuckled. Phoenix scrunched up her face in an attempt to see better, but she was having no such luck. Dumbledore sighed hapily.

"Phoenix I do believe that when your father died for the first time you were left a locket am a right?" he asked.

"Erm yes." She said reaching into her blowse to take out the old thing, she had never managed to open it.

"You have never taken the thing of since you got it ... have you?"

"No .. are you saying it is enchanted or something?"

"Well of course it is enchanted, but that is something I will let another explain to you in more detail another day, but I can tell you that it has a tiny fragmant of your fathers soul inside, and this particular part just happens to be the part filled with his hatred, and that hatred has been smothering you for around 16 years now, filling your head with hatred, effectivly making you look this way."

"So Professor your saying that if I simply take off this locket I will go back to looking like normal?" Phoenix asked, Dumbledore nodded in response and held up a mirror to her face. Slowly Phoenix untied the necklace and pulled it away from around her neck, the change was rather slow, her teeth grew shorter and unpointed, her finger nails retracted, her skin changed from that sickly white colour to a more healthy peachy colour, her bright red hair went more and more dark until at last it was darker than the night sky, and her eyes whent from yellow to ambers, to browns, to mossy greens, and then at last to a stikingly beautiful emerald green, her fathers eyes, and something that changed even slower were her emotions she went from rigid, hard and angry, to softer, happier, and peaceful, The sudden change nearly made her faint.

"P-professor is this really me?" She asked but she knew it was she'd recognise her own Boggart anywhere, her boggart was not death or creatures, it was herself just more pure-blood looking she feared herself as a death-eater and right now she had never looked so ... like her parents.

**Thanks for reading, I know this is most likely the longest chapter I have wrote in a while because I had lot's of stuff I needed to tell you in this chapter like hints to a possible new romance, and why Phoenix is such a freak you see it is really neccary, also spell check packed in half way through the chapter so any trolls out there who see them feel free to tell me as a review and make me feel like shit :)**

**also right now I think you should review this chapter, if how ever you do not review this chapter you may find out in the morning that you are dead, unless of course you want that to happen ... I'd review if I were you .^_^.**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ dude puhlease just go_

_hah i just wasted a few moments of your life making you read this little note her at the bottom ;)_


	20. Moving on ?

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Hey man thank you to all of you who haven't reviewed you guys rock ← *Suck*. Ha! See what I did there I made you think that I liked you and then I just ripped away your hope, no but seriously I can honestly say I don't like a lot of people, I'm not the kind of person who … likes other persons, I can honestly say that I even dislike some of my friends for example ** **.net/u/2583423/YourMumReviewsMe****, do not go and read all of her amazing X-men stories … and don't you dare favourite them or set it so you get alerts every time she updates one of those bloody beautiful stories.**

Phoenix soon discovered that if she put the necklace back on she went back to how she used to look, just without the fangs and claws, Phoenix didn't like to stay her pure-blood self for too long it just freaked her out. Phoenix had missed two lessons in the time she was in Dumbledore's office and so now it was lunch, she found Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the lunch table all with the same look of worry, Hermione looked up and sighed in relief.

"Phoenix! … your OK we heard that you had been you know … beaten up by Pansy."

"Yeah and that you where sent into Mungos it was so bad." Ron added.

"And you had to eat food through a straw." Said Harry. Phoenix burst into a fit of laughter in response which lasted for a good 3 minutes.

"You … think .. that .. that little.. lump .. of bones …. could beat … me up." She squeezed out between fits of laughter.

"Well at first it sounded incredibly unlikely but then you weren't in any lessons …." Hermione frowned. Phoenix choked out one final laugh and sighed happily.

"So where were you then ?" Ron asked.

"I was in Dumbledore's office."

"Why you didn't do anything .. Bad … did you?" Hermione asked.

"Nope just the usual nearly turning into another species."

"What!" said Hermione. "I really wish you'd tell us stuff .. we are your friends."

A month passed and nothing exciting happened at school, well apart from Harry Potter suddenly becoming a potions genius, every one except His closest friends and Professor Snape believed that was of his talents, it was the Half-Blood prince that was helping him out a bit, and Phoenix well she was failing everything apart from Transfiguration as per usual, but she didn't mind because a certain attractive slytherin boy had a new interest in her. It first became clear to here one lunch break she was on the way back from choir practice in the hall, when she bumped into Wilbur Wurthing whilst wondering outside trying to find Hermione, the sun was blindingly bright and she had to squint to see who it was in front of her.

"Your eyes look beautiful with the sun shining on them like that." He said smiling.

"Erm thank you." Phoenix replied, she was blushing insanely.

"In fact you are beautiful." He said brushing a strand of red hair away from her face, and then walked away leaving Phoenix wondering what an earth had just happened, she couldn't take the time to swoon all she could do was feel guilty that she had aloud him near her, she felt as though she was betraying Fred, but Fred had moved on surely that meant she could to right?

Professor Slughorn was having a Yule party but he was only inviting special cases, and that is why when Phoenix was handed a little invitation inviting her to be there she was extremely surprised, she knew she was quite obviously a special case considering all of the Famous wizards she knew but maybe he didn't realise those famous Witches and Wizards where mostly all death eaters, she decided not to think to hard about it, if Fred had still been at the school she knew he'd be the person she would ask to go with her, but Fred wasn't here, so now she had a problem she couldn't ask Harry because he was going with Luna, She couldn't ask Ron because Lavender Brown his new girlfriend was a complete psychopath and would probably eat her, She couldn't ask Neville because A, it would be weird and B, she had suspicions that her Willow liked him, and she most definitely could not ask Wilbur Wurthing because he might say no, and he was Willows twin brother surely that would just be a bit weird, she shouldn't really have worried about that part because within weeks of the dilemma it was solved.

"Hey Phoenix" Wilbur said as he leant across from his Potions desk to hers.

"Hello Wilbur." she replied.

"I heard that you got invited to Slughorns Party."

"Yup, I did thank you." she said and then went back to trying to crush her beetles.

"Well do you have a date yet?" he asked.

"No I don't you wouldn't happen to know anyone who is free that night?"

"I think I know a guy, I'll tell him to pick you up at eight." He grinned and turned back at his table, Hermione looked up from her potion and giggled, Ron looked up and rolled his eyes, but Willow just looked worried, she knew her brother better than anyone else and she knew almost everything he did had hidden meanings, and with all this "Draco is a death eater" talk from Harry she just couldn't help her worries. After that lesson she waited till everyone but Wilbur had gone and blocked his way.

"What do you think you are doing?" Willow demanded.

"I don't know what you mean little sister." He said as he ruffled his black hair.

"What do you think you are doing with Merope Phoenix."

"Well I am going with her to Slugs party aren't I." He said innocently.

"Well Phoenix is one of my closest friends and if you hurt her-" Willow threatened.

"Don't worry Merope is a big girl now, I she can look after herself, but trust me I am going with her to the party because I like her OK." He said Seriously.

"Very well." Willow said uneasily.

"Great now move out my way would you Willykins." He said shoving her away.

**Thank you for reading and such, also review … I you value your life I would if I were you it is quite unbelievable how many people who's lives have been .. you know stolen by me so erm yup just ah review or you'll die I guess is what I am trying to say here … unless of course you don't want the next chapter, but if that is the case you will never know what happened to Phoenix … how Voldemort returns (again, again), and what the fudge I was going on about in the (F) chapters, don't want to know? … not even a little?**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ (REVIEW)_

_you could even say something lame like ... fnmjavblasjnbalskd, as a review I don't really care _:H


	21. Pureblood power and all that jaz

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), so Hello guys, in England it is currently the summer holidays, which is a bit ironic because it hasn't yet stopped raining :H, but anyhoo I has just chillin' in ma Crib and realised that my bored-ness could be quickly healed by fanfiction, fancy that, but erm anyway I should probably start soon, I mean I am really thinking about starting the whole ^Writing^ thing anytime now … or maybe later I feel like we haven't had a good ol' chat for a while so … for the time being I am going to call you Jeffry, so Jeffry how have your Holidays been, … you don't like to talk much do you Jeffry ?**

Phoenix checked her appearance, she fiddled with her curly locks halfheartedly, sighed and then went down to the common room where she found Lavender sitting on Ron's lap and talking so fast it was just a humming noise, Ron looked up at her and she winked at him. Waiting outside of the portrait hole was Wilbur casually leaning against the wall tossing a silver coin, he looked up at Phoenix with his blue eyes and ruffled his black hair.

"So my friend couldn't make it, but I couldn't bare to see you alone." He charmed.

"That's a shame I got all dressed up and everything." Phoenix sighed dramatically and gestured to her plain black dress and of course her shiny red boots.

"Merlin's beard he sure is missing out." He said bringing her left hand to his lips and then dragged her away. It was astounding just how many death eaters where at slugs party every single one of them saluted Phoenix as she entered the room which made her growl to her self, she hated when they did that to her, she noticed Draco shuffle past in the out skirts of the party he was staring grouchily over at Cassie Black who was dancing around and flirting with every man on sight.

"Why do you do that thing?" Wilbur asked her later on that night when they where alone.

"What thing?" Phoenix asked self consciously.

"Every time a death eater gives you respect, which you rightfully deserve, you dismiss them away as though they are mere inconveniences."

"I- … it is hard to explain … especially to someone like you.." Phoenix mumbled.

"Well you could always try to."

"All my life I have been expected to be this evil being, but that's just not me … I can't do it."

"Evil?"

"Like my father."

"Your father is not evil, I'd say he is more of a leader, a leader to a new world of power, your father if anything is a great man not an Evil man." Said Wilbur.

"Do you honestly believe that? you believe that killing children and non magic folk is the right way to go, you believe that Mudbloods are filth and all that jaz?" Phoenix asked.

"I believe that just like Dragons and dogs, Muggles have there place and we have have ours, seated nicely above theirs on shiny thrones." He said passionately.

"Are you a racist man?" Phoenix asked.

"Well no of course not, Only idiots-" Wilbur Started but Phoenix cut him half sentence.

"-What is the difference? All it is, is ignorance and discrimination, my father is trying to do what Hitler tried to do, he is trying to make a master race, but what defeated Hitler was himself in the end, and I will wait patiently for my fathers reign of evil to end and until then I will fight against him, Stick it to the man … and such." Phoenix said angrily.

"I- I have never seen you in this … way before … I have never really thought about this as racism before either." He said leaning closer. "You never talk during the meetings with the dark-lord, I just thought you where the same as the rest of them, but you are your own person, it is quit inspiring really, the way I was raised I was always told that the dark-lord was right and that beating girls was OK, and well only one of them rules have stuck with me."

"That better be beating girls." Phoenix laughed softly. And without warning or a chance for Phoenix to say no he had his hands around her back and his lips pressed against hers.

**Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be out very soon because well you know this one was really short originally it was was really long but I had to crop it down to this and anything that would have been in this chapter has been moved to the next chapter … so if you are interested in what I cut out you are gonna' have to wait … for that chapter in fact for the next 24 hours I demand that you sit and refresh the page continuously for the next chapter OK? Thanks, bye … :H**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ (REVIEW)_


	22. On a roll

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), lalala you better have just been refreshing the page to see this chapter ( O_O ), I forgive you if you didn't but just for the record I'd like you more if you had just been refreshing … just saying, do you like my stories? Because if you do I recommend you review because my reviews are very rare and well there is a huge chance I will get all flustered and feel that is my duty to go on all of your stories and review every chapter of them ... trust me ask all of the people who have reviewed me literally I think some of them removed me from there favorites it got so annoying, but please don't let that turn you off … I am a perfectly ordinary person, just a little obsessive ;) (which rhymes with aggressive O_O … )**

Christmas with the Weasley's was always something Phoenix looked forward too, because although Phoenix wasn't much of an eater the food always looked and smelled Delicious, and Mrs Weasley's trademark knitted jumpers were always great, this year Phoenix got a Black Jumper with a red Dragon on. Phoenix had made plans to spend Christmas with her parents and Nymph, but Nymph had auror duties, and her father had to do jobs for the Order, and her Mother was invited to stay with the Weasleys, but she had plans so she was going to join them on the last week of the Holidays.

"So Phoenix ..." Hermione said as her Willow, Ginny and Phoenix where Lounging around in Ginny's bedroom on Christmas eve.

"So what ... ?" Phoenix asked.

"You and a Mr Wurthing … I heard from Lavender, Who heard from Reubena, Who heard from Blaise, who heard From Him that you Kissed." Ginny giggled.

"Ew I do not want to know the details." Willow squealed.

"Phoenix I'd say that you kind of deserve to find somebody after what happened with the last guy ..." Said Hermione throwing a pillow at Willow.

"He still likes you … you know … you can tell by the way he looks at you." Said Ginny.

"If he cared about you at all He'd at least have told you that he was finished with you." Willow said.

"I … I am over him … nearly .. sort of … not." Phoenix moaned and head butted a pillow then grunted at how hard it was. "What do you keep in here rocks?" Phoenix asked Ginny.

"No … that is just Fred and Georges Idea of comedy." she sighed as she took out a clay cat sculpture that was stuffed inside.

"You shouldn't feel Guilty Phoenix, He has moved on … therefor it is acceptable for you to do so too." Said Hermione, Phoenix never knew how she did it but Hermione always seemed to know what everyone else was feeling.

"You know what I do not care about him anymore … my new years resolution shall be to forget that dick and to move on to less .. dickish people." Phoenix smiled, there was a knock at the door and Fred entered to room.

"George told me to tell you that Ron told him that dad said to Harry that Mum says dinner is done … did you get that?" He said leaving the room. Phoenix couldn't enjoy the meal because she was in constant fear that Fred had over heard the conversation, you know the part where she said "I … I am over him … nearly .. sort of … not." because basically she just said that she was still completely in love with him, with reason I suppose because he was completely adorable and lovely and nice and funny and well words could not fully explain why she liked him so much when ever he entered the same room as him her insides twisted and she got butterfly's in her chest and she was unable to breathe, and then there was the fact that she called him a dick .. people don't really take to kindly to being called that. Phoenix's fears where proved right that night.

Phoenix walked down to the kitchen at around that night, everyone was asleep and Phoenix just wanted a glass of water and to get away from Ginny's snores for a minute or two, she was just rinsing a glass when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you trying to kill me?" it asked.

"I don't know what you mean." she sighed calmly and took a sip of water.

"You keep doing stupid stuff, like what was that stunt in august?, and now you are dating a death-eater not even just a death-eater but a Wurthing, the most craziest Family in the whole of England." He grouched.

"Don't act so big headed, it's not like everything I do is for you." Phoenix mumbled taking another sip of water.

"He isn't good enough for you Phoenix, he is bad, really bad."

"Oh who is good for me then!." she Blurted. "If a Weasley is to good for me and a Wurthing is to bad, where do I stand that has left nothing for me I can't stay single for ever. just because my Fucking past was bad doesn't mean I don't deserve a life, o-or a family… like Bloody Mary-Kate and her blond hair." Phoenix said spitefully.

"Not even God would be good enough for you Phoenix." Fred cursed.

Phoenix looked up at him helplessly. "I am so tired of this war … of life, tired and lonely and sad, I just, If this is how the rest of my life is destined to be … then I just don't know what I am to do." Phoenix sighed sadly and turned to leave.

"Merope." Said Fred Phoenix turned to him and slowly giving her plenty of time he kissed her, she was on a roll in a space of three weeks she had been kissed by two different people, but she wasn't in much of a mood to marvel too much over this, Fred's arm were wound loosely around her always giving her the chance to pull her away slowly she ducked her head down and rested it on his chest and sighed lightly, pulled away and then left the room without warning, she would do precisely what he did to her, Leave him alone in the dark.

**That was basically what I was going to put into the other chapter but then thought way to many things would be happening in the same chapter so I split it in half, I hope you enjoyed it, just for the record this wasn't particularly that fun to write since I am not a huge fan of Romance … but anyway here you go, a bit of a love triangle thing going on here, except I wouldn't really call it a triangle because in order for that to happen I am pretty sure Wilbur would have to be in love with Fred, and as lovely as Fred is that is not going to happen, and I am pretty sure you have figured this out by now but pretty much every name I have made up for people in this story are basically word vomit but I hope you enjoyed them to be honest I am not even sure Wilbur or Winelda are even names … do you know anyone with those names … if you do review and tell me … which is pretty pointless of me to say because A) you probably don't know anyone with that name, and B) you are all to lazy to review anyway.**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ (REVIEW)_

_ahaha what the fuck is a Ruebena?_


	23. The death of a good friend

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), My reviews have shot up in the last couple of weeks, an I'd just like to say thank you so much I love each and everyone of you even that one really ugly one, you know who you are, I'm just saying it is difficult to see where your nose ends and your mouth begins, surely there is some kind of like operation you can get to sort that out I mean holy jebus it is disturbing, I really thought I was ugly but then you come along and … well … good luck to you and any of your future children who will be cursed with your face. So anyway onto a more Sirius note thank you so much for all of the reviews and I get notified when ever someone favorites, or sets the notification thingy and well I'd like to say thanks to you guys too, I GOT INTO POTTERMORE and well feel free to add me "FlameHazel119"** **This is kinda my MPR(-B) account because when it asked what my name was I lied and told them my name was Merope Phoenix and I made it into Gryffindor, I felt like such a complete rebel I mean man I am so crazy … but anyway that is basically all I have to say here I don't really have anything else interesting to say … I am considering doing a fanfiction about Arizona's Parents, Sachiko and Morag, If you'd like me to then review and say so if you have any suggestions for it then please say so, erm I am currently writing the next chapter of "The dark-lords tale" I will probably post it some time this month if you have never read it feel free to check it out on my page :).**

Phoenix was finding it hard to sleep she couldn't get Fred's face out of her mind, and every time she managed to think of something else it always turned out to be Wilbur's face, She was back in Hogwarts now it had been five and a half months since she had last seen or heard from Fred, but the funny thing was she didn't even care that much, she smiled to herself, because she had found someone else now and now it was Fred's turn to feel the pain from it, and the great thing was she really really liked Wilbur he was everything she needed, He was handsome, Irish, and was there for her. And that was all that mattered, Phoenix knew she was a mess and had a hell of a lot of baggage but instead of running away from her he stayed with her and helped her pick up all of the broken pieces. Phoenix accepted that she was definitely not going to get any sleep so she decided to just drag her self out of bed she slipped on her best Black jeans, a black tank top, and over the top the leather jacket Nymph gave her for her last birthday, she was just trying to put her socks on her feet when Hermione rushed into the room.

"Get up! We have to go."

"What .. what's happening?" Phoenix asked as she slipped on her red boots.

"Death eaters … in the castle." Hermione Panicked.

"Oh my fuck!" Phoenix said slipping her wand into her boot and standing up. "OK then lets go kick some death eating ass." Phoenix said grabbing Hermione's hand and they ran through the castle cursing death eaters as they went. It took them quite some time until they found Neville and Willow fighting back to back, Willow was fighting a tall man with cowboy boots and a hat, Phoenix thought he looked ridiculous, and Neville was juggling between Warren Wurthing and woman who was dressed in the same manor as the man with a funny hat. Phoenix intercepted and took on the funny looking woman.

"Howdy partner." Phoenix mocked as she flung fire at her, which the lady effectively blocked with aguamenti and then tried a sneaky stupefy which Phoenix effortlessly blocked with one swish of her wand.

"So what's your name Darlin'." The lady said with a broad American accent.

"The names Phoenix." She grunted flinging more fire.

"Why aint that the cutest name. Mah name is Calypso Enrich " her southern accent hissed, as she blocked Phoenix again.

"I'm guessing buckle boots Bill over there is with you?" Phoenix asked casually as she blocked a killing curse.

"Why yes aint he the cutest man you ever did see, He is mah Husband Jonny." she sighed blocking Phoenix's body-bind curse.

"Isn't this lovely I feel like we are really bonding Sue, I can call you that right, oh well I'm gonna call you it anyway so, Emily what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Phoenix asked as she threw a snake of fire at Enrich.

"The names Calypso Darling." She gasped as she dodged the snake of fire.

"I really do not care, you will be dead soon anyway." Phoenix choked as she was hit by beam of light, It knocked her back a bit, pain was pulsing all through her but she managed to pick her wand back up and chuck more fire towards Enrich.

"Well aint you a tough 'n how old are you darlin' you must be at least thirteen." She hissed as her face was scalded sightly by Phoenix's Incendio attack.

"I'm 17 soon." said Phoenix as she crucio'd Enrich. Enrich screamed and toppled to the ground unconscious.

"Hey Sweet cheeks that is mah wife you little-" Jonny Enrich started.

"Petrificus-Totalus." Phoenix screamed and Mr Enrich fell towards the ground.

"Guys will you be OK without me for a bit I have to try and find someone?" She called back to the others.

"Well I'm OK, don't know about he others, I am quite good at this y'know." Ron replied Phoenix Winked to him and ran into to crowed on the way she passed Nymph in a fight with a tall black man with terrible teeth she seemed to be struggling, Phoenix flicked her wand and the man turned into a crow, Nymph turned and smiled gratefully.

"Phoenix get out of here it's not safe." She shouted Phoenix just laughed as a reply, she passed Remus who kept on looking back at Nymph with worried eyes, Phoenix kept on running she ran to where there where more people hoping to find out what the bloody hell was happening it was thickest up on the astronomy tower she climbed up dodging all of the Hexes, and Curses that where aimed at her, she kept on running She crashed open the door inside was a room full of death eaters Snape was standing the closest to the Window with his wand pointed.

"Avada-Kedavra" Snape whispered sadly, and there was a soft Whistling noise and someone fell down. Everyone in the room roared with happiness apart from Snape and Draco, Phoenix barged past and looked down and too her horror she saw her worst nightmare the body of a man who she loved dearly, it was the Body of Albus Dumbledore.

"No!" Phoenix howled broke down too her knees, She heard Wilbur's voice.

"Phoenix!" He shouted sadly and ran to hug her she sobbed and everyone around her were laughing

"Sweet-heart what are you doing you no longer need to touch that ghastly girl." Mrs Wurthing scorned. Phoenix forced him off her.

"What?" She asked fuming.

"It's not what what you think."Wilbur panicked.

"It is exactly as it seems darling, you didn't seriously think my son would go near a muggle lover like you did you darling?" She chuckled. Phoenix turned to look at him with fire in her eyes.

"Our son was assigned a job to make you talk, and he succeeded we all know what a failure you are now, your father was very interested in hearing about how you thought he was like Hitler, a very inspiring speech." Mr Wurthing Mocked. Phoenix felt sick, and angry very angry, Snape, Draco, and the other death eaters ran out the door. Phoenix looked up into Wilbur's eyes, she hated him and hated that he so effortlessly made her fall in love with him, and she hated herself for the fact that a part of her still loved him.

"Pardon me I have a potions master to kill." Phoenix spat and ran out the door she heard his voice calling her name but she ignored him and kept running, The death eaters where trying to leave but the students and the order where not letting them budge, she kept running she saw her friends and the Enrich's where just stirring, she kept running ignoring the calls of her name she ran outside at the end of the path she was on she saw Harry staring blankly at the space where a friend lay dead, she caught up with him.

"Snape! … he killed him where is the little shit!" Phoenix cried.

"I know I-I was there, I tried to get him I really did but he got away." Harry cursed. They both saw Hagrid in the distance walking towards the Body, she turned to Harry and he nodded and slowly they both moved towards where the body of Albus Dumbledore lay.

Phoenix looked down at the man she had respected most in her life, his Blue eyes had lost there twinkle and she knew he was no longer there she picked up his glassed that had fallen off his head and placed them in his hands, but clasped tight inside was a locket she picked it up it was the exact copy of hers she looked confusedly at it Harry took it from her and pocketed it, around them they heard the agonized sobs of those who where coming into view of the body now, Phoenix turned to see Hermione in Ron's arms, Ginny crying in Harry's, And glanced down to see Willow and Neville's hands clasped tightly together, Phoenix nelt down next to Dumbledore, Harry bent down and moved his eye lids closed. Phoenix wrapped her arms around herself and Cried silently to herself. She had never felt so alone.

**Thanks for readin' and such the next chapter will be soon, it will also be the last ever chapter on the Half-Blood Prince, it will basically consist of my version of what happened in the hospital wing and Dumbledore's Funeral it isn't a vitally important chapter but I might explain some more stuff, I don't really know much about the next chapter because I haven't actually wrote it yet so it will be a surprise to me also, If you enjoyed this chapter feel free to tell me in a review and such erm I think I am about done here I aim to have the next chapter out some time this month so just check in a week or so, or you never know it might already be out, I may have just been lying to you … aye there is another twist for you I fucking love twists I have just read Scullduggery Pleasants ~DEATH BRINGER and it is so bloody good there are so many amazing twists and and amazing wit I love how funny it is and how Irish they are, I have a huge obsession with Irish accents because they are really sexy so y'know if you are Irish I would kind of watch your back a bit.**

_No killing curse today I am in a pleasant mood so instead I'll just set you on fire._

**!INCENDIO!**


	24. His love is better than his bite

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Brace your selves for some "new chaptery goodness" this as I said in the last chapter isn't really anything interesting … also it will be the last chapter of half blood prince … so erm yay! … if you like this chapter please remember to go over to my page and check out my other stories :D.**

Phoenix perched down on the infirmary bed and turned to see all of the Weasleys surrounding Bill Mrs Weasley's face was drenched with tears and and Fleur's heart breakingly beautiful face was crinkled with worry Phoenix felt really out of place as their sorrow was starting to make her feel a little awkward. Mrs Weasley stroked Bills hair.

"Oh he was such a handsome child … and he was going to be married." Mrs Weasley sobbed.

"What do you mean '_e __**was**__ going to be married_ ?." Fleur said angrily.

"Oh I just thought that-" Mrs Weasley started.

"-You thought zat just because e' 'as a few scars zat I wouldn't want to marry 'im any more? Well you are wrong, I love 'im maybe even more now zat I know 'ow it would feel without 'im, I shall be proud to tell people 'ow brave my husband is." Fleur raged.

"I .. my aunt has a lovely tiara that would look splendid on you .. it's goblin made I can ask her about it if you'd like?" Mrs Weasley asked, Fleur took Mrs Weasleys hand and smiled.

"Zat would be lovely." There was a thump in the corner of the room.

"See that she loves him even though he was bitten !" Nymph called to Remus.

"Look Dora I have told you a million times I am too poor and too Old for you, you deserve better."

"Remus how many times must I tell _you _I do not care about how much money you have, and your age I love you for you, and the only way you could possibly hurt me is if you break my heart." said Nymph her voice slightly breaking.

"Oh Remus stop being a fool." Mr Weasley called over. The commotion seemed to wake Bill up.

"Bill!" Fleur called and kissed his cheeks.

"How are you feeling son?" Mr Weasley said happily.

"I've been better." He cringed and then looked around the room Noticing everyone. "What happened, has anyone died?" He said scared and counted all of his family.

"Albus." Phoenix said between silent tears

"WHAT?" Remus said shocked.

"Clearly the news hadn't spread to you guys, it was Snape who killed him, I saw." Said Harry, Everyone in the room mirrored he same expression of sorrow and shock.

"That's it we are officially dead, Without Dumbledore how the hell are we going to win this war." George said glumly.

"We can still win this war, we just need to remember what we are fighting for, in fact now that Albus is gone I am going to fight even harder, I shall fight in the name of Albus Dumbledore the greatest Headmaster, and the Greatest Wizard this world has ever known.

The Funeral was a short and sweet one which was considerably surprising considering the this Albus achieved in his life it consisted of the current Hogwarts students, The Order of the Phoenix,, and a couple of close friends, some would consider that quite a lot, But Phoenix thought that man like Albus deserved more.

"I have to leave soon, to look for Horcruxes." Said Harry to Ron Hermione and Phoenix after the funeral.

"OK … But you do realise that we are not going to let you go alone right?" said Phoenix.

"It's too dangerous I don't want any of you guys to get hurt." He explained.

"Come on Harry you wouldn't last a minute without my brains, Phoenix's Charms, and Ron's … wit." said Hermione.

"If any of you guys got hurt I don't know what I'd do." said Harry.

"Look mate as far as I am concerned you and I haven't really got a say in anything, we best just let the girls get on with it." Ron said in an apologetic tone.

**OK thanks for readin' the next chapter should be out soonish this month, there is some awkward scenes that I need to get my head around writing you will know what I mean when I you read it … I haven't really got anything else to say here … hmm I think you should review right now and say nice things about the story so I can be inspired to write the next chapter, usually I just need a little push, erm if you see any grammar/ Spelling mistakes please just keep it to yourselves and don't go all trollish and tell me in a hateful way. Mmkaiii **

**AVADA KEDAVRA …**_ And such_


	25. Blood traitors inlove

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Brace your selves for some "new chaptery goodness", I am really sorry about the whole "not writing a chapter since like September" but you know how it is when you have multiple essays and such for school, I am now doing GCSEs at school and I just can never seem to find the time to write, but now that my school have broken up for winter, I will try to get a few more chapters out :O**

**OK so since you are reading this, I am guessing that you have rather a lot of spare time on your hands, so you wont mind doing a couple of things for me ….**

**.com/pages/Merope-Phoenix-Riddle-Black/213531485363034**

**like this page on facebook, it isn't particularly a page for merope, it is so that when I make comments on my other page, it shows up blue :)**

**.com/**

**if you have tumblr then please take the time to follow me, and if you don't have tumblr, you should totally get tumblr because it is firetrucking awesome.**

It was the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the residents of the Burrow and gone crazy, and by residents I really just mean Mrs Weasley, the other residents where just really tired and pissed off with Mrs Weasley's wedding OCD.

"Ginny would you and Hermione go upstairs and make the Beds, Harry, Fred and George it is your turn to anti gnome the Garden, Ron and Willow help me in the kitchen, and ah Phoenix, could you go and feed and clean the chickens?" It was only 7:30 am and already Mrs Weasley had started on her pre- wedding chores. They where all sitting around the breakfast table Phoenix had half a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth, and Ron had nearly fallen asleep on the table, they were in no such mood to do chores. Mrs Weasley was suspicious of Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Phoenix, She knew they where planning something, something unsafe. She thought that if she kept them away from each other then the problem would just go away. Phoenix pushed the hair from her eyes, tied her boot laces, then headed over to the barn to the Chickens. Phoenix had just put down the last of the straw down and was sitting down on a hay stack when she heard foot steps.

"Merope." He sighed, Phoenix looked up into the speakers eyes.

"Fred." She greeted coldly, and looked down at her shiny red boots.

"I never trusted Wilbur." he muttered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Phoenix whispered, her voice thick.

"I'm sorry Merope." He sighed.

"Sorry for what?"

"I hurt you didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Phoenix said, her voice was thicker now.

"I just … you deserve better than a Weasley, your pure blood heritage means you deserve a pure blood husband, lots of money, and fine clothes. Not a blood traitor like me."

"But Fred you know that I don't want that, I don't care about blood. Fred I love you, I would still love you if you were half goblin half centaur." Phoenix ranted.

"Merope Phoenix Riddle Black, would you make me a promise?" Fred asked calmly.

"Anything." Phoenix whispered. Fred dug into his pocked and took out a silver ring with an emerald gem.

"When the war is over, Marry me?"

"What about Mary-Kate?" Phoenix said softly.

"I don't really talk to her very much anymore, she stopped replying to my letters." he said bitterly.

"Fred what were you doing with someone like her anyway, I mean she was the most annoying-."

"-She was a blood traitor like me, I didn't feel like I was dragging her down." He explained.

"Fred she thought New-york was in surrey." Phoenix chuckled.

"She didn't laugh at my jokes." he said with a slight grin.

"Fred nobody laughs at your jokes ..." Phoenix laughed, Fred grumbled and put his hands over Phoenix's mouth, Phoenix bit him and he let go.

"Fred, yes I will marry you, I don't think I could bare spending the rest of my life away from you." she smiled, Fred put the ring on her Finger.

"Can I show you a magic trick?" Phoenix smiled.

"Does it involve you kissing me?" Fred asked pulling Phoenix into his arms.

"It's even better then Kissing." Her smile widened, she stood up and pulled Fred by hand to the back of the barn.

It was getting dark and cold out side, But Phoenix was nice and snug in Fred's arms.

"That was definitely one of your better magic tricks." Fred grinned.

"There are plenty more like that, you just need to ask." said Phoenix her yellow eyes sparkled.

Fred reached over to Phoenix's face and examined her face.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." he smiled. Phoenix blushed and looked at her pale hands.

"It's strange …" he said.

"Whats strange." Phoenix said in a panic, worried that he would make a comment on her bushy eyebrows.

"How someone can look so much like Bellatrix, yet also look so innocent and pure."He said softly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Phoenix asked.

"Well after all of the evil things she has done, no one can deny, your mother is a MILF." Fred chuckled, Phoenix wrinkled her nose and laughed.

**OK well I think I am done for now, the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully there wont be such a long wait this chapter has been :O, but I knew what was coming up in this chapter and I wasn't sure how to make it happen, or how to make it not look like the "My Immortal." Sex scenes, so I decided to pull a "Stephanie Meyer." and just totally not go into too much detail, and let your imaginations figure out what happened … but if you really want to see this scene or scenes like that then just ask and I will write some in … but it will be painfully hilarious :D**

**AVADE KEDAVRA~**_ That is all_ (REVIEW)_


	26. Nice day for a wedding

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Brace your selves for some "new chaptery goodness" so uhm … I did that thing again where I don't write a chapter for a while … yeah sorry about that … but it is the summer holidays now … so hopefully I will get around to writing some stuff? I promise nothing****, but**** I will try my hardest **

Phoenix put down the eye pencil she had just lined her eyes with and grunted there was no use in trying; she still looked like a bloody mess. She bent down to tuck in the laces of her boots and was hit by a sudden wave of nausea and was forced to sit down for a moment. What was wrong with her? She was thinking about everything she had eaten that day when Hermione walked in. "Phoenix we have to go now, the wedding is about to sta- … goodness are you OK?" She gasped and sat down next to phoenix and felt her head. "I am fine, I promise." Phoenix said softly, shook of Hermione's hand, and got to her feet. "If you say so, let's go." Said Hermione slowly, her eyes were narrowed.

The wed ding was magnificent, Phoenix couldn't help herself from thinking about what her and Fred's wedding would be like, she knew Fred would want it simple, just few guests then, Phoenix suddenly chuckled out loud as she imagined Lord Voldemort giving her away at the alter she stopped when she noticed a few people staring at her, people already thought she was weird, now was not a good time to look crazy. The wedding ended just as it had started, with flashing explosions of gold paper and fireworks dancing in the air. Phoenix was talking to Fred when she felt it, the burning pain on her arm, she toppled to the ground in agony and Fred picked her and with wide eyes and looked at her arm; the dark mark was swirling and snapping. And just seconds later Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus broke the happy laughter and chinking of glasses.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

And then all hell broke loose, the guests started disapparating away, but the order of the phoenix, and several others, remained. Phoenix saw Harry and Hermione running about and knew what was coming she turned to Fred and hugged him tight. "You have to go now." Fred said understandingly, Phoenix smiled sadly at him, if only she had something she could give him, so he would know she was coming back, she thought about her father's necklace and realised that would be silly, because then she would have to explain to everyone why she looked different, and then she remembered the ring her mother gave to her, the one with the Black family crest on. She slipped it off of her thumb and pressed it into his hand. "I promise you I will come back. I love you." She pulled in and kissed him on the check, and ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then together they apparated away to the start of their next adventure.

**This was super short I know, but it was a perfect time to end the chapter, the next chapter should be out soon though, I hope. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for baring with me when no chapters seemed to happen. You guys are cool. **


	27. I am Phoenix Queen of timing!

**Hello my fellow Muggleborns and Mudbloods, and welcome to another MPR(-B), Brace your selves for some "new chaptery goodness" woah what's this? … an update? thats cray. Hey don't kill it I am on a roll.**

Grimmauld Place had never been Phoenix's favourite place, but she found herself literally hugging the walls when they first arrived. Grimmauld Place over the next few days, became her rock. Over the few weeks they had spent there, Phoenix had come down with some sort of illness, she had high temperatures, and found herself eating more than she normally would. (and barely managed to keep it down.) She had never felt so useless.  
>"We could wear cloaks, groan, and pretend to be dementors." Suggested Ron.<br>"Ron, if you are going to be silly please try not to say anything." Hermione snapped.  
>"No, I think Ron was on to something … although … not so obvious. We could wear disguises, Phoenix you could transfigure us." said Harry, as he drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, Phoenix put down the cup she was holding, and reached into her pocket.<br>"Or .. we could use this." Said Phoenix as she pulled out Mad-eye's polyjuice potion.  
>"How the bloody hell did you get hold of that." Ron gasped.<br>"Come on guys, I spent the first five years of my life in a London orphanage, of course I know somethings about pick-pocketing." Said Phoenix through a very toothy grin.  
>"That's brilliant." Harry cheered. "Getting hair should be easy enough …" Phoenix smiled to herself, finally she managed to be useful. At first when she had taken the potion, it was just a knee-jerk reaction, it was hanging out of mad-eyes pocket. It was begging to be stolen. And now somehow, that made her brilliant.<p>

The day they had planned to break into the ministry to find the horcrux, that was supposedly around frog face "Umbridges" neck, arrived sooner than Phoenix thought it would, she found herself feeling nervous. The feeling felt alien to her. Merope Phoenix riddle black was nervous, that kind of thing just didn't happen to her. The feeling lingered even when they were stood outside of the ministry, and still remained when she stood under the invisibility cloak, the idea was that she followed Harry around encase he needed a hand in dealing with people, and by "dealing" of course I mean "brutally knocking out". Well of course that was the plan, but then again their plans never seemed to work out exactly the way they intended. Everything was going perfectly, right up until Phoenix caught sight of something she didn't much like the look of. A flicker of bushy black hair, turning the corner.  
>"My mother is here." Phoenix whispered to Harry.<br>"Go … find out what she is doing, quick." Harry said wedging his foot between the lift door, pretending to tie his shoe laces.  
>"But, what about you?"<br>"Go." Harry urged, and the Phoenix sprinted as fast (and as quiet.) as she possibly could until Bellatrix was directly in front of her. She was protected by the invisibility cloak, but she still felt vulnerable. Her mother entered a room Phoenix had never seen before, it was full of thousands of old books, and a single bearded old man sat in the middle at a seriously out dated desk.  
>"Give me all of the books you have on the "Seducter." family." Said Lestrange coldly, the old man looked up from the book he was reading, his eyes widened.<br>"Right away my lady." He squeaked and with a flick of his wand, a single book appeared and landed down on the desk.  
>"Is that really it Mouse?" She asked cruelly, then chuckled. "You really haven't changed at all since our school days have you? You are still a pathetic little mouse"<br>"Right you are Lestrange, I am pathetic and ugly too." He grovelled pathetically, he was a weak man, even Phoenix could see this.  
>"Get out of my face you ugly creature, drop and give me 100 push ups." She sneered and laughed as the little man attempted to lift himself with his little arms. She turned around and stared directly at where Phoenix stood.<br>"You can fool the others, but you can not fool me Merope, I would recognise your raspy breathing anywhere, I held you for nine months." Lestrange snapped. Phoenix tugged of the cloak, and held her wand out ready to fight. "Wands away dear, how about we have a little catch session, I don't believe I have seen you for months." Lestrange hissed, and sat down on the floor, Phoenix sat down next to her and crossed her legs.  
>"Oh you know how it is, just the usual teenage things, broke into the English ministry of magic, I am thinking about getting a perm, and oh I got engaged." Phoenix said calmly smiling, it didn't reach her eyes.<br>"Your hair is lovely dear, you don't need it. Oh and do share who is it? Wilbur?" The last thing she said hurt her. Wilbur, although she would never admit out loud to anyone, she truly did care about him, but he was just a spy, he betrayed her.  
>"Ew, Wilbur was a mistake, heavens no. I am more into blood traitors." Phoenix replied mimicking Bellatrix's up-beat tone.<br>"Be sure to tell me a date, and I will buy an ugly hat, to match your fiance's bloodline."  
>"But of course mother, what would a wedding be without a parade of death eaters." Phoenix frowned and placed her face into her palms.<br>"Your father still hasn't lost hope in you, he still believes that in the end you will be by his side." Said Lestrange completely changing the conversation.  
>"He is wrong, I would never …" Phoenix mumbled and shook her head. "Anyway what are you doing in a place like this? I didn't even think you could read."<br>"Ah well that is completely confidential, wouldn't want you sharing this with the wrong people." And before Phoenix could press further an alarm sounded.  
>"I'd say that is my cue to go … wouldn't you?" Said Phoenix getting to her feet, she spun on her heals and sprinting to the lift, the lift popped open and inside stood a terrified trio.<br>"I am Phoenix Queen of timing."

**I really could have carried on, but that seemed like a wicked cool way to end it, also it is 01:07 am , and I feel as if what ever I try to write will just come out as meaningless drivel. Better be safe, than hated on by the whole of the interwebs. I just read through my last chapters and still have no idea how people even like this story THERE ARE SO MANY MISTAKES. I kept on mixing up my "weres" with "wheres" and "wears" it makes me want to cry.**


End file.
